Une aventure hors du commun
by nephilimgreeneyed
Summary: Je m'appelle Madison Smith et je suis une étudiante en droit, rien de plus banale pour comment on les appelle déjà? Des moldus. J'entreprends de devenir une grande et célèbre avocate mais mon existence va rapidement basculer lorsque je ferais la connaissance d'un certain Severus Rogue ...
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenu pour cette nouvelle fanfic un peu particulière**

**Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent **

**Sur ceux bonne découverte à vous :)**

* * *

Bonjour je m'appelle Madison, 17 ans et je vais vous compter mon histoire.

Née au Worcester un 14 mai, d'une mère sorcière travaillant au ministère de la magie en tant que représentante des affaires étrangères et d'un père inconnu. J'étudie au collège Oxford en vue de devenir avocate comme ma prof de lycée qui a su me transmettre sa passion pour le droit.

Surdouée de nature, j'ai sauté une classe et me voilà aujourd'hui en première année de droit. Une université réputée et très prisé des jeunes riches et surtout très sélective. Je fus affublée d'une bourse, mes excellents résultats m'ont permis de réussir tout ce que j'entreprenais.

Je suis une battante, une personne qui n'abandonne jamais mais cela n'est pas suffisant pour satisfaire mon entourage qui sont tous des sorciers. Par ma faute, ma mère dût renoncer au monde des sorciers pour s'installer dans le monde des non sorciers, moldu, je crois. C'est ainsi que la communauté magique nous identifie.

Elle m'avait inscrite en premier lieu dans un pensionnat mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à être loin d'elle mais aussi de Roxane ma chienne. Un être qui m'est extrêmement cher car elle était un cadeau de l'homme qui était mon père. Je l'avais eu pour mon onzième anniversaire, avec une lettre anonyme. Même si je l'en voulais, cet animal ne m'avait rien fait, elle réussit à faire une chose que personne n'avait réussi à faire avant elle, percer ma carapace derrière laquelle je me réfugiais.

Oui, je pense qu'après cette brève introduction, vous vous êtes rapidement rendu compte que je n'étais pas une personne normale, autrement dit que je n'étais pas une sorcière. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je n'avais pas hérité de ce gène, et au fil des années je dus me rendre à l'évidence, ce monde sera un monde à jamais fermer pour moi

Quoiqu'il en soit, malgré ce petit détail, je n'étais pas une personne à plaindre, ma mère était une personne très influente dans le monde des sorciers et dans le mien. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si elle m'avait déjà aidé à avoir quelque chose.

En parlant de ma mère, je ne pouvais pas dire que j'avais une véritable relation mère fille avec elle, ses dernières années, notre relation pourrait être qualifiée de spéciale mais je n'arrivais jamais à définir si c'était en bien ou en mal. Mais étant tout le temps absente, je n'avais pas vraiment l'occasion d'y réfléchir

Lorsque j'appris qu'elle allait partir pour une conférence au States, j'étais à la Fac, sonnait le dernier cours de la journée et au lieu de rentrer, j'étais au café du coin, profitant d'un petit moment de paix avec ma meilleure amie Alex et mon meilleur ami Aaron.

La journée avait été longue et très fastidieuse mais cela faisait du bien de se détendre avec ses amis. Je m'installais sur une banquette, laissant tous mes muscles me détendre avant de rentrer et affronter ma mère qui n'était pas vraiment d'humeur depuis ces quelques jours

\- Elle part pour combien de temps ? Demanda Alex qui sirotait son smoothie

\- Je ne sais pas, elle ne me dit jamais rien, dis-je désespérée d'être constamment mise à l'écart

\- Tu pourras souffler un peu, rétorqua Aaron

\- Pas faux, répondis-je en souriant. Au moins j'aurais le champ libre

\- Ça vous dit d'aller danser ce week-end ? Demanda Alex avec un petit sourire coin

\- Oh oui, répondis-je enthousiasmée, toujours prête pour me défouler mais pour le moment faut que je rentre avant de me faire démolir, ajoutai-je

Je dus partir, mais ce petit moment même s'il était bref me permis de me détendre mais trop court à mon gout. L'accueil une fois entrée plantait bien le décor de l'ambiance qui régnait. Je voulais tout faire pour éviter une confrontation mais c'était peine perdu, à peine avais-je franchi le seuil que ma mère se jeta sur moi tel une lionne guettant sa proie

\- Il y a longtemps que je t'attends Madison, dit ma mère avec un mauvais regard

\- Je suis désolée maman, j'étais avec des amis, répondis-je en baissant les yeux honteuse

\- Petite idiote, au lieu de t'excuser comme une imbécile va préparer mes dossiers ! Ordonna-t-elle

Je déposais mes affaires, dans ma chambre avant de me rendre dans mon bureau et de commencer à ranger ses dossiers, il y en avait de tout genre que je devais classer et surtout trier et préparer. Heureusement pour moi que je m'étais pris à l'avance, il ne me restait qu'une poignée et je sentais que la soirée allait être longue.

\- Je vais au ministère, toi prépare mes dossiers et avant mon retour je te veux au lit, c'est compris ? Demanda-t-elle sévèrement

\- Mais j'en a pour la soirée ! Dis-je surprise

\- Tu te débrouilles, ordonna-t-elle avant de disparaitre

Je poussais un long soupir, comment voulait-elle que je termine ses maudits dossiers avant 22h00 ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, après m'être fait un sandwich rapide, je m'étais mise au boulot. Je survolais un peu les dossiers, lisant avec intérêt les dossiers. J'aurais tellement aimé être plongé dans ce monde au moins une fois dans ma vie, juste une fois histoire de savoir ce que cela faisait d'être une sorcière

Bien que je m'efforçais de ne pas laisser paraitre mon intérêt pour ce monde, j'enviais bien évidemment tous les sorciers. Il m'arrivait souvent de regarder l'album de maman et de m'imaginer à sa place. Je me demandais toujours pourquoi ce monde m'avait été fermé mais à quoi servait de s'attarder sur de vulgaire détail ?

Une belle carrière d'avocate me tendait les bras cela était à la seule condition que je sorte major de ma promo et que je réussite à intégrer un cabinet une fois le concours passé. Rien n'était joué, rien ne m'était donné, j'étais destinée à me battre contre le monde entier pour réussir. Pourquoi ruminer sans cesse, cela ne servait à rien et j'avais du boulot devant moi.

Il devait être 1h00 du matin quand je terminais de rédiger les rapports avec un vocabulaire assez soutenu digne des plus grands juristes. Après une courte douche je me couchais, j'avais cours dans les heures qui allait venir et par conséquent il n'était pas le moment de rêvasser.

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite bisous**

**C'est une histoire que je suis actuellement en train d'écrire, n'hésitez pas à m'aider à l'écrire**

**Je serai ravie de recevoir vos idées.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Déjà merci à ceux qui me lisent, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

**Voilà la suite bonne lecture et si vous avez des hypothèses qui vous viennent entre temps n'hésitez pas à partager **

* * *

J'étais réveillée à 7h00 pour me préparer à aller en cours, j'étais fatiguée et je somnolais encore mais après une bonne douche et un café je serais d'attaque, du moins je l'espérais, la journée allait être plus longue que prévue.

Le réveil était extrêmement dur, chaque jour pour me motiver je me disais que le réveil était dur mais la réussite encore plus dure, je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin pour rester dans mon lit à flemmarder et Dieu seul savait à quel point cela me manquait.

Je descendis les escaliers à la recherche de ma mère … elle était déjà partie et ceux même sans un au revoir, elle n'avait pas l'habitude des démonstrations affectifs et c'était ce que me faisait le plus mal la plus part du temps, j'avais l'impression que j'étais comme un poids pour elle mais je m'ôtais rapidement cette idée de la tête, j'étais sa fille son enfant, celle qu'elle avait porté en elle pendant 9 mois … un parent ne peut pas détester son enfant, si ?

J'avais d'autre préoccupation, comme celle de partir en cours. Je fis rapidement sortir Roxanne avant de me mettre en route et la journée pouvait enfin commencer comme elle se devait ; la tête dans le cul mais le soleil brillait, c'était ce qui était le plus important.

Après avoir enchainé un, deux, trois, quatre cours, ma journée touchait presque à sa fin, la nuit était loin de s'installer et moi loin d'être rentrée … je pris mon troisième café de la journée avant de me rendre à un cours oratoire, je somnolais et ma tête menaçait de toucher la table, par chance Alex me donnait suffisamment de coup de coude pour me maintenir éveiller.

Lorsque mn tour arriva, je tirais un sujet au hasard que je devais défendre, j'étais plutôt doué pour les allocutions mais la fatigue était tellement pesante que je ne faisais que des blancs et que je peinais à combler

Mon professeur me regarda un moment avant de me renvoyer après à peine 3 minutes au tableau à ma place et exigea à me voir. Je sentais les ennuis venir mais dans l'état de zombie dans lequel j'étais, je me fichais un peu de ce qu'il dirait, j'étais juste pressée de terminer ma journée et de rentrer chez moi

Les heures me paraissaient plus longues que d'habitude je voulais rentrer chez moi mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Lorsque sonna la fin du cours, je me rendis au bureau du prof qui avait l'air ennuyé de me voir

\- Tu as dormi hier soir Madison ? Demanda-t-il alors que je regardais mes pieds

\- Oui monsieur, répondis-je en évitant son regard

\- Evites de mentir Madison ou je serais obligé de convoquer ta mère pour parler un peu de ton état dans mon cours, dit-il sévèrement

\- J'ai très peu dormi, dis-je sincèrement, mais ne convoquez pas ma mère s'il vous plait, en plus elle est absente

\- Et qui te garde ? Demanda-t-il soudainement

\- Je … euh … je ne comprends pas, dis-je surprise

\- Tu es mineur Madison, tu devrais savoir que tout mineur sauf émancipé dépend de la responsabilité d'une personne apte à la représenter donc je te repose la question qui te garde ? Demanda-t-il

\- Euh … je euh … commençai-je ne sachant pas quoi dire, mes grands-parents

\- Je les convoque lundi pour parler de ton état, dit-il en me tendant un mot

\- Mais j'aurais le temps de récupérer d'ici là, répondis-je précipitamment

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas la première fois, et que cela ne peut pas durer ! Dit-il sévèrement, donc lundi 15h30 je veux les voir, compris ?

Mais de quoi il se mêlait ce con, j'avais une baisse de régime et tout de suite il faut appeler les parents. Je n'allais rien dire, pour une fois que je pouvais être tranquille hors de question qu'elle soit gâchée par une tiers personne.

Il croyait le seul à connaitre le droit ? Je faisais aussi du droit et même si j'étais cataloguée comme amatrice, je n'avais rien à envier aux autres

Quoiqu'il en soit, je devais passer rapidement au supermarché du coin pour prendre des croquettes à Roxane avant de pouvoir définitivement rentrer et dormir.

La seule chose que je rêvais de faire depuis ce matin était de dormir, dormir sans jamais me relever. Je passais rapidement à la superette du coin avant de rentrer contente que la journée se termine enfin. Roxane fut ravie de me voir comme à son habitude, elle adorait me sauter dessus pour me souhaiter la bienvenue, j'étais certes fatigué mais pas au point de l'envoyer bouler.

Elle était mon petit bébé et je ne pouvais me résoudre à la voir fâcher avec moi. Je dus prendre sur moi pour m'occuper d'elle, mais j'en avais l'habitude maintenant, ce n'était pas la première fois. Je la lavais, elle eut la gentille de ne pas faire d'opposition en me voyant aussi fatiguée, une fois lavée je la fis manger et enfin elle pouvait se reposer

Moi mon programme était autre, après une douche chaude très rapide, je m'assurais que partout était fermé et au lit. Je n'avais pas la force nécessaire pour manger et encore moins pour m'avancer sur mes devoirs

A cet instant j'étais plus comparable à un zombie qu'à un être humain. Roxane au pied de mon lit veillait sur mon sommeil et c'était pour moi le principal.

La nuit fut tellement paisible, le matin au réveil, Roxane était fut mon lit, elle me regardait alors que je m'éveillais lentement, elle avança son museau vers en ma direction réclamant encore des caresses.

Je m'étendais, décontractant mes muscles avant de pousser ma couverture et me pencher vers elle. Son réflexe, poser ses deux pattes sur mon estomac avant de lever la tête en ma direction. Elle était si adorable, c'était mon gros nounours, mon petit bébé, mon cadeau.

Lorsque je sortis du lit, il était déjà 14h57 et j'avais 17 appels de manquer. On était samedi et il était convenu que nous allions danser ce soir. Je rappelais Alex qui à la première sonnerie décrocha, l'air soulagé

\- Ça fait des heures que je t'appelle, tu faisais quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Ce que fait une personne normale, je dormais, répondis-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux, c'est toujours bon pour ce soir ?

\- Oui justement, je voulais savoir si tu confirmais et si tu voulais que je vienne te prendre, demanda-t-elle

\- Etant donné que je n'ai pas l'âge l'égal pour passer le permis, je dirais oui , répondis-je encore dans les vaps

\- Je passerais te prendre à 19h00, on se fera un ciné et après on ira danser, annonça-t-elle le programme

\- Ça me va, dis-je en m'installant à la cuisine, à ce soir

Je baillais une fois de plus avant de me faire couler un bon café et après cela un bon bain, j'allais devoir avoir besoin de force si je voulais assurer toute la nuit et il me fallait aussi des vêtements, assez classe pour dire « eh les mecs, vous venez dansez ? » mais pas trop pour dire « un geste mal placé et je t'arrache ce qu'il y a entre les jambes avant de te les faire bouffer à la p'tite cuillère »

L'après-midi allait être assez relax, je le savais, j'avais du temps devant moi et c'était tant mieux, cela faisant longtemps que je n'avais pas pris de temps de pour moi.

Après m'être préparé un en-cas rapide, je m'installais devant la télé, rien de tel qu'une bonne série comme SCANDAL pour se remettre d'une longue semaine, à la fois éprouvante et épuisante.

Mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que la journée allait me réserver encore des surprises et pas des plus agréables. La journée c'était super bien déroulée, je m'étais relativement bien reposé et je profitais pour faire mes ongles au tel avec à l'autre bout Aaron qui ne pourrait pas sortir avec nous ce soir, j'avais été un peu déçu mais le show continuait comme disait le proverbe, je n'allais pas me laisser démoraliser pour cela

Je me pouponnais, j'avais réellement l'intention de me défouler ce soir, et rentrer à pas d'heure, cependant ma surprise fut de taille en ouvrant la porte.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, vos idées même les plus farfelus**

**Cela me tiens à coeur de pouvoir vous faire "participer" par le partage de vos idées et aussi de vous plonger dans un autre monde **

**Bye **


	3. Chapter 3

\- Mais qui c'est ce guignol ? Me demandai-je à moi-même

Un homme devant ma porte, je le dévisageais avant de rapidement refermer la porte. Une peur m'envahit progressivement, je criais Roxane qui passa devant moi, les crocs dehors. La porte s'ouvrit seule et là je compris rapidement à qui j'avais à faire et comment il était arrivé là.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire agacé de la situation. Une fois que je maitrisais Roxane, je le fis entrer, il allait déguerpir aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Il n'allait pas gâcher ma soirée, ni me priver de ma liberté

\- Vous êtes un sorcier, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Très bonne déduction jeune fille, dit-il en s'avançant, ta mère m'a demandé de venir

\- Elle me fait aussi peu confiance ? Demandai-je agacé de le savoir ici à sa demande, je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter

\- Tu n'es pas en position de protester Madison, dit-il sur un ton qui ne prêtait pas à discussion

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour tout ce blabla, je dois sortir et à mon retour je vous veux parti ! Ordonnai-je

\- Tu ne sors pas ! Dit-il en fermant la porte de sa baguette

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un étranger, ma propre mère ne m'a jamais rien dit et ce n'est pas vous qui allez commencer aujourd'hui, répliquai-je, et d'abord qui vous êtes ?

\- Je m'appelle Severus, je suis un de tes proches parents et j'ai décidé que tu ne sortiras pas ce soir, dit-il en faisant un pas vers moi, est-ce clair jeune fille ?

\- J'aimerais voir cela ! Répondis-je en prenant mon sac et me dirigeant vers la porte

Il me regarda faire, surement voulait-il savoir jusqu'o j'irai mais il ne me connaissait pas et je comptais bien le faire sortir par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginable. Et quand je disais tous les moyens je ne plaisantais pas.

Alors que je tournais la poignée une vive douleur s'empara de mon oreille que je sentais tirer. Plus je me débattais et plus la douleur s'amplifiait de façon proportionnelle. Je le regardais, rageant à l'intérieur, qui il était pour m'imposait quoi que ce soit ?

\- Tu es coriace mais pas autant que moi, dit-il avec un air fier sur de lui.

Je n'avais qu'une envie l'étouffer avec ses cheveux qui avaient l'air aussi gras que lui avant de le balancer à mon chien.

\- Roxane, dit-il en versant quelques larmes, attaque ! Ordonnai-je

Ma chienne cette traitresse se coucha avant de cacher ses yeux avec sa patte. Je la regardais énervée de la voir ne pas me protéger. Elle était mon ami, mon chien et à la première menace, elle s'écrasait sans même essayer de me défendre.

Sur le coup je me fichais de tout, son comportement … pourquoi elle ? De ma mère je l'aurais compris mais pas d'elle. Je me calmais, reprenant une respiration normale et profonde. Il me lâcha enfin et moi je montais dans ma chambre, lorsqu'elle voulut entrer, je lui claquais la porte au nez mais je n'avais pas imaginé que cela aurait pris de telle proportion.

Ma soirée à cause d'elle venait d'être gâchée et comment pouvait-elle me faire cela ? Elle était généralement prête à me protéger contre ma propre mère lorsque celle-ci s'emportait. Moi qui avais une si grande estime d'elle je voyais que cela n'était pas réciproque. Je balançais mes chaussures contre le mur avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit ; je devais me calmer.

Pourquoi elle ? Apparemment on ne pouvait se fier à personne sur cette terre même pas à sa meilleure amie, le chien était censé être le meilleur ami de l'homme, laissez-moi vous dire que c'était complétement absurde, un animal ne pourrait égaler la compagnie de l'homme

Je m'endormis furieuse de son comportement à mon égard et ce qui m'agaça encore plus fut ses plaintes, je bouchais les oreilles avec mon oreiller mais s'en était trop.

En ouvrant la porte, je la voyais un regard tellement triste devant ma porte mais ce qui me frappa fut de la voir se lever avant de poser sa tête prêt de ma jambe et une patte qui la faisait souffrir.

Je me repassais rapidement la scène dans la tête, je me souvenais d'avoir claqué la porte et de l'avoir entendu mais je n'avais pas vérifié si sa patte était ou non dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ce chien trouvait la force de me pardonner et de vouloir se faire pardonner alors que je l'avais cassé la patte.

Je la prise affolée, la posant sur mon lit alors qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose, déposer sa tête sur mon lit. Je la laissais un moment mais elle voulut me suivre, je ne devais pas la laisser faire. D'un ton autoritaire je la fis rester sur mon lit, je descendis rapidement dans le salon, l'autre était encore là, il vint me voir mais je n'avais la tête à là. Je n'avais qu'une envie lui arracher la tête. Je me calmais sinon j'allais lui faire avaler sa maudite baguette.

Je composais le numéro du véto rapidement mais cela sonnait occupé. Je réessayais, il était mon véto attitré, c'était le meilleur de la ville, un premier choix.

Alors qu'il m'interpellait l'air affecté par mon état et soucieux de savoir ce qui se passait je le rembarrait direct, c'était à cause de lui tout ça !

\- Vous me foutez la paix, c'est à cause de vous que Roxane a la patte cassé, dis-je de façon virulente, les dents serrées.

Lorsqu'on décrocha, je tombais sur un assistant qui était à moitié endormi. Je lui expliquai brièvement la situation mais il ne pouvait rien faire, le vétérinaire n'était pas là et son assistant n'était qu'un assistant.

* * *

**A plus mes petits loups, n'hésitez pas me laisser vos avis cela m fera plaisir et je serais ravie de vous répondre ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

\- Mais qui c'est ce gJe déposais brutalement le téléphone avant de remonter, lui me retint le bras, il avait l'air de perdre patience mais la mienne, cela faisait bel lurette qu'elle était envolée.

\- Vous me lâchez ! Dis-je en ôtant sa main, si vous n'étiez pas venu, Roxane ne serait pas blessée par ma faute et je n'aurais pas à pleurer pour trouver un vétérinaire pour elle

\- Tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton, dit-il en me reprenant le bras avant de me tourner vers lui pour que nos regards se croisent ;

\- Je vous parle comme j'en ai envie, répondis-je encore sur les nerfs

\- Madison, c'est mon dernier avertissement, dit-il avec un regard sévère, ne m'oblige pas à sévir déjà

\- Allez vous faire foutre, répondis-je avant de courir vers ma chambre

Je le sentis souffler d'exaspération, il me fit léviter jusqu'à lui avant de me mettre au coin, comme une gosse, j'avais passé l'âge. La seule personne qui avait osé le faire et dont je m'étais pris une raclée par la suite fut ma nounou qui devait me surveiller quand maman partait en voyage. J'essayais de bouger mais il m'avait collé au plancher.

Au loin, j'entendais Roxane hurler, elle me déchirait littéralement le cœur, surtout savant que c'était ma faute, que si je n'avais pas fait l'idiote, elle ne serait pas blessé.

J'essayais de me tirer de là quoi qu'il arrive, je voulais la protéger de ce que l'autre lui faisait ; mais il m'était complétement impossible de bouger. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais je n'arrivais pas à me dégager.

Je me laissais glisser contre le mur, bouchant mes oreilles, je ne pouvais plus entendre ses hurlements de douleur. Comment avais-je pu lui faire cela ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réagit de façon posé merde. Je voulais être juriste et voilà que je m'emportais pour une broutille ;

C'était sa faute et je comptais bien lui faire payer cela. Pour moi, pour Roxane ce type allait payer et très cher. J'essayais de faire en sorte de ne pas entendre mais s'en était trop pour moi, c'était un cadeau et qui plus est un être humain, je ne pouvais pas rester stoïque, lorsque je réussis enfin à me libérer, je courus dans ma chambre avant de sauter au cou de Roxane qui avait … avait la patte bandé ?

Elle avait l'air moins souffrir mais que c'était-il passé ? L'étranger apparut dans ma chambre avec un léger sourire sur son visage et pas les mains vides. Il déposa une panoplie de fiole sur le lit et me donna les instructions pour la guérir

\- Merci, dis-je vraiment reconnaissante

\- Tout cela ne se serait pas produit si tu avais accepté de te calmer, dit-il sévèrement, j'avais voulu passé sur les évènements d'aujourd'hui mais ton insolence de tout à l'heure m'oblige à sévir, tu as le choix, soit de prendre ta punition maintenant, soit demain matin

\- Quoi ? Demandai-je sous le choc alors qu'il faisait apparaitre un bâton qui avait l'air aussi fin et souple

\- Oui jeune fille, tu vas être punie pour ton comportement, dit-il en durcissant son regard

\- Je ne vous permets pas de me traiter de la sorte, dis-je en sortant de mon état de gratitude

\- Je ne te laisse guère le choix, fais un choix et vite ou je le ferais à ta place, dit-il sérieusement

\- Vous voulez me battre c'est ça ? Demandai-je en m'emportant, vous n'avez pas fait assez de dégât dans ma vie depuis votre arrivée ?

\- Il y a une différence entre battre un enfant et le punir pour sa bêtise mais tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, maintenant choisis ! Ordonna-t-il

\- Touchez-moi et je vous ferais enfermer pour l'éternité espèce de malade ! Dis-je en le fusillant du regard

\- Je vois, dit-il en fouillant ses poches, la seule chose que tu fais est de rendre cette situation encore plus difficile pour toi et moi

Il pointa sa baguette en ma direction avant de murmurer une chose incompréhensible mais tout à coup, je quittais mon lit, lévitant jusqu'à mon bureau. J'attrapais tous ce que je pouvais pour retrouver terre mais l'attraction était trop forte. Une fois devant, il m'obligea à me pencher sans difficulté sur mon bureau, la magie faisait tout alors que j'essayais de me relever.

J'avais beau m'appuyer le plus fortement possible contre mon bureau, rien à faire, j'avais l'impression d'être un pôle négatif et mon bureau un pôle positif. Sans vraiment que je puisse faire quelque chose, mon pantalon atterrit à mes chevilles.

\- Je vous le ferais regretter, pauvre con ! Dis-je en sentant la peur monter rapidement

\- N'envenime pas les choses Madison, répondit-il mais calmement

Dans l'impossibilité de remonter mon pantalon, je ne pouvais que subir la punition de ce malade mental.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, dit-il en faisant siffler le bâton dans l'air comme un sadique, tu voulais continuer à agir comme un enfant alors je vous traiterais en enfant ! Dit-il sévèrement alors qu'un coup atterri sur mes pauvres fesses. tu en recevras 15 pour ton insolence et tâches de ne pas les oublier car je n'hésiterais pas à renouveler l'opération si nécessaire

Et là, il commença son maudit décompte, si la première mon souffle fut court, le second il fut carrément coupé. Les autres étaient terribles, j'avais l'impression que ma peau se déchirait en deux sous les coups qui étaient très féroces. Lorsque le dernier coup tomba, je pus me relever, en larmes mais avec un mauvais regard, s'il croyait qu'on pouvait lever la main impunément sur moi sans craindre la moindre représaille, c'était qu'il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil

\- Nous parlerons des nouvelles règles demain matin, dit-il en sortant, pour l'instant vas au lit

Des nouvelles règles ? Il était sérieux ? Il se prenait pour qui cette espèce de vieux crouton ? Pour mon père ? Il se croyait chez lui ? J'étais chez moi et il était hors de question que je lui obéisse.

* * *

**A tous les fans de Rogue ou Madison donnez moi des idées x)**

**Je sèche peu pour la suite sniff **


	5. Chapter 5

**Madison est de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour et pas des moindre, bonne lecture.**

* * *

La nuit portait conseille et moi je la passais à cogiter sur ma vengeance, il allait payer cet affront. Le jour arriva rapidement, je m'étais levée au aurore pour m'occuper de Roxane dont la patte faisait souffrir avant de prendre une douche rapide et de descendre. Il s'avérait qu'il était levé, je me servis un café bien noir avant de le dévisager avec haine.

\- Bonjour, dit-il en s'installant

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demandai-je rapidement, renforçant mon regard agacé

\- Pour éviter tout amalgame ou tout quiproquo, je vais t'exposer les nouvelles règles de la maison

Il commença à me sortir une longue liste de chose que je pouvais faire, que je devais faire ou ne pas faire. Mais ma parole il se croyait vraiment chez lui le con, il croyait qu'il allait s'installer et me commander comme si on était à l'armée ? J'avais l'impression qu'il se prenait pour mon père ou autre alors qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire étranger

\- Très bien, dis-je en souriant, maintenant partez de chez moi ! Ordonnai-je, vous n'êtes pas chez vous

\- Ta mère m'a demandé de venir te garder ! Dit-il en durcissant le ton, et je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une enfant

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que vous comprenez la situation, dis-je calmement. Vous êtes chez moi, c'est ma maison et vous êtes un étranger ! Je ne vous connais pas alors pour la dernière fois, partez avant que je n'appelle la police !

\- Tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton ! Réprimanda-t-il

\- Je vais réitérer la chose parce que je crois que vous ne saisissez pas la portée de vos actions, dis-je calmement. Eu égard le fait que ma mère vous ait demandé de venir me garder je ne vous connais pas, en affirmant, moi personne mineure de sexe féminin que vous et moi n'ayons aucun lien de parenter, cela pourra être considéré, sauf témoignage contraire à un détournement de mineur, délit passible de 5 ans d'emprisonnement. Si vous ne voulez pas finir en prison je vous suggère de déguerpir, terminai-je en souriant

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de qui je suis ? Demanda-t-il curieux

\- Et même si je me souvenais, dis-je en souriant, je vous demanderai quand même de sortir de ma maison car c'est ma maison.

\- Je suis ton oncle du côté de ton père, dit-il calmement

Mon sourire s'effaça radicalement, je tendis l'oreille à nouveau le demandant de répéter. J'espérais avoir mal entendu. Ce mot, qui avait été banni de mon vocabulaire. J'avais voulu être indulgente voir même patiente mais pas avec un être aussi méprisable, un être qui me dégoûtait tant

Comment osait-il se présenter devant moi et dire haut et fort qu'il représentait en tant qu'entité physique un homme que je ne connaissais pas et que je haïssais de toutes mes forces ? Juste pour ça il allait payer. Sans le moindre mot, avec une expression de dégout je montais dans ma chambre. je me saisis de mon téléphone, on n'était pas dans le monde des sorciers mais dans le mien et si dans son monde régnait l'anarchie dans le mien, cela ne sera jamais le cas

J'avais mis mon plan à exécution et lui allait regretter de ne pas m'avoir écouté. Je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre attendant patiemment que l'on vienne frapper à ma porte, l'attente ne se fit pas attendre. Je pris ma mine la plus choquée et la plus déconfite faisant mine de pleurer.

Lorsque que j'entendis l'interpellation, je me rendis en bas mettant en évidence mon désarroi et ma faiblesse face à cet individu. Oui pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas compris, j'avais appelé la police qui recueilli mon témoignage alors que lui se retrouvait menotte aux mains.

Un d'eux me consola rapidement en disant qu'il avait maitrisé cet homme très sombre, l'interpella, lui ne cessait de clamer son innocence et fut rapidement conduit hors de ma vue lorsque je me mise à pleurer et à suffoquer en sa présence.

J'étais une excellente comédienne et je m'en félicitais comme quoi prendre cette option en terminal avait du bon.

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW PLEASE X)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nouveau chapitre encore plus mouvementer mais n'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions ;)**

* * *

terminal avait du bon.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous partie, il était temps pour moi de sortir prendre un peu l'air. Je n'avais pas le cœur à laisser Roxane seule c'est ainsi que je l'amenais avec moi. L'opération était un peu délicate, je l'emmenais dans l'arrière-cour après avoir préalablement disposé un tapis avec quelques uns de ses jouets et moi et quelques bouquins. Je ne devais pas oublier que j'avais cours demain et que je devais me rattraper auprès de certain prof pour qu'il oublie leur requête de vendredi.

Je déposais Roxane sur le tapis qui n'avait envie que d'une chose, poser sa tête sur moi. Il était vrai qu'avec l'incident de samedi, elle et moi n'avions pas fait la paix. Je pense que le moment était bien choisi sous mon arbre préféré qui plus est.

On disait que l'animal était stupide alors que c'était loin d'être le cas, ma chienne comprenait parfaitement les choses et surtout me comprenait moi. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas protégé mais je lui avais fait plus de mal qu'elle m'en fit. Une fois sa tête posée, je posais ma main sur sa tête avant de lui murmurer un « pardonnes-moi » très sincère et de la câliner comme un gros ours en peluche.

La journée était idyllique, elle se reposait et moi qui lisait. C'était une journée plus que normale pour moi, à la différence près que je n'avais pas ma mère sur le dos, entre range mon bureau, regarde mes dossiers et autres. Je commençais toujours mes devoirs du week-end vers 19h00

Mais de quoi je me plaignais ? Elle était presque tout le temps absente, je ne la voyais jamais. Lors des grands évènements de ma vie, c'était des étrangers qui me félicitaient alors qu'elle préférait assister aux grands évènements des autres.

Son comportement à mon égard n'avait jamais été très … comment dire …il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi, d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle-même ressentait pour moi.

Cela était sans importance, pour ma santé mentale, je me disais qu'elle m'aimait mais qu'elle avait une façon assez étrange de me le montrer. Elle était ma seule famille, penser le contraire n'aurait fait que me conduire à ma propre perte.

Quoiqu'il en soit ma journée c'était pas mal terminé vu comment elle avait commencé. Je rentrais Roxane, on c'était installé dans le salon avant de regarder un film devant un bol de pop-corn. Que rêver de mieux.

Le film avait déjà commencé mais mon réflexe était de regarder mon téléphone toute les minutes, j'avais tellement peur de louper un message ou même un appel. J'avais espoir de recevoir un appel, juste histoire qu'elle me dise qu'elle était bien arrivée mais je me disais que le trajet était tellement long et qu'elle devait être épuisée. Je pouvais la comprendre, elle en avait pour prêt de 12h00 de vol et encore je supposais qu'elle devait être prise avec son travail. J'en aurais sûrement demain matin au pire je l'appellerais.

Il était presque temps pour moi d'aller dormir, j'avais cours et pas question pour moi d'être à nouveau la cible des professeurs. La nuit fut très courte mais assez calme, ce que j'aimais. Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, je me mise en route. Je retrouvais Alex devant les portes de la faculté qui avait l'air souriante, moi qui croyais qu'elle m'en aurait voulu après le lapin de samedi en fait il n'en était rien.

La soirée que j'avais manqué à cause de ce guignol avait été fabuleuse, des chanteurs internationaux étaient présents et l'ambiance du jamais vu. Mon week-end n'était pas à envié, j'avais pu passer un petit moment au calme tranquille.

Durant toute la salle journée, j'avais regardé mon téléphone, espérée même un appel masqué. Mais doutez-vous bien qu'il n'y avait rien de cela, même pas un message. Je me demandais si elle était bien arrivée ou si c'était mon téléphone qui avait un problème de réception

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui la gênait tant de prendre un téléphone et de passer un petit coup de fil, un seul, juste histoire de me rassurer, pour que je ne me fasse pas de mourrons à son sujet. Les marques d'affectifs n'étaient pas son fort, ni le mien d'ailleurs mais quand même

Je profitais du déjeuner pour passer un appel mais il tombait directement sur sa boite vocale. Peut-être me faisais-je du souci pour rien. Après tout c'était une sorcière, j'avais plus à en faire qu'elle.

Ma journée c'était très bien terminé, j'avais ramené une bonne note à ma plus grande surprise, elle n'était pas aussi bonne de ce que j'avais l'habitude d'avoir au lycée mais pour une première elle n'était pas mal.

Je rentrais chez moi, décidant de passer à la pharmacie pour prendre des médicaments pour Roxane, bien que l'autre l'ait soigné je me méfiais de lui. Je préférais encore que mon vétérinaire vérifie à nouveau sa patte. Je culpabilisais encore de ma connerie, comment avais-je pu être aussi bête pour ne pas vérifier même sous le coup de la colère cela ne m'était jamais arrivé.

Roxane à mon arrivé boitait vers moi, brave petite. Elle voulait toujours m'accueillir pour me souhaiter la bienvenue. Je déposais mes affaires avant de me précipiter sur le téléphone, j'avais un appel manqué.

Un appel manqué ? La joie se lisait sur mon visage, j'étais tellement contente d'entendre sa voix à l'autre bout du fil, elle voulait que je la rappelle. Je le fis avec plaisir, j'étais vraiment ravie de l'entendre surtout après le mourrons que je me fis pour elle la veille.

Je m'empressai de composer le numéro mais ma joie fut de brève durée. Mon sourire s'effaça très rapidement, elle n'avait pas l'air ravie et comptait bien me le faire comprendre

\- Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire Madison, gronda-t-elle

\- Euh … je … je ne comprends pas ! Répondis-je confuse

\- Faire sortir l'autre con de prison par ta faute je passe pour quoi moi ? Demanda-t-elle furieuse

\- Je … je ne savais pas qu'il disait la vérité … je … dis-je avant d'être interrompu

\- Je, je, je, tu n'as que ça à la bouche ma parole, cracha-t-elle de façon très virulente. Je suis une personnalité très respecté et avec tes conneries je passe pour une incapable, une mère indigne !

\- Je suis désolée, je … je vais réparer mon erreur ! Rectifiai-je avec espoir qu'elle me pardonne

\- Je me fous de tes excuses, apprends à réfléchir merde ! Gronda-t-elle

\- Je … j'ai eu un 12 en droit des obligations, enchainai-je voulant changer de sujet

\- 12 ? Et t'espère quoi en me disant çà ? Des félicitations ? Interrogea-t-elle

\- Je … c'est bien pour une première note, précisai-je

\- Si tu veux rester une looser toute ta vie vas-y mais ne m'importunes pas pour ça ! Et aussi arrêtes de m'appeler, ajouta-t-elle avant de raccrocher

Je gardais le téléphone à mon oreille un petit moment, encore sonnée de ce que je venais d'entendre. J'avais l'impression de m'être pris un millier de coup de poing. Je gardais mes yeux clos pour que lorsque je les ouvrirais être en plein rêve.

* * *

**Vos avis comptes pour moi alors n'hésitez pas à les partager ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Mais en les ouvrants, la réalité était bien là. Je n'avais pas le temps de me laisser aller à mes sentiments, on frappait à la porte. C'était lui, il était de retour. Je le fis entrer dans un silence quasi religieux, cachant mes yeux pleins de honte. Sur le coup qu'il soit un membre de la famille de mon père je me fichais un peu. J'avais tellement à me faire rattraper que je n'avais pas la tête à me battre

\- Madison, commença-t-il furieux

\- Je suis désolée pour le coup de la police, répondis-je avant de m'éloigner.

J'avais besoin de me rafraîchir les idées. Je montais me prendre une longue douche sous de l'eau froide, ma tête était en ébullition, je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer. Roxane me suivit, comprenant que je n'allais pas bien. Comme quoi elle avait du nez.

Je m'assis un moment sur mon lit lorsque je sentis sa patte sur ma cuisse, et elle qui me regardait l'air confus. Après m'être calmé, je pris une autre douche, une longue douche froide pour essayer d'analyser la situation. Diverses analyses s'offraient à moi mais je préférais retenir celle qui serait la moins douloureuse pour nous deux. Enfin surtout pour moi.

Pour me changer les idées, je me plongeais dans un monde complétement différent, le droit était un monde hybride, un mixte entre des gens normaux et des accros de la cocaïne. J'avais une affaire à préparer pour la fin de la semaine mais je me demandais comment mon professeur voulait que je défende une personne qui … tenez vous bien, insufflait de l'air comprimé dans son rectum ? Il y avait vraiment une personne qui avait fait ça ?

Me prenait-il pour un magicien ? Je ne pouvais que rire devant ce genre de chose, et sincèrement, me changer les idées de cette façon était une façon comme une autre, un peu moins ludique mais efficace.

Mon estomac se manifestait enfin après trois heures à plancher. Je fixais la porte déroutée, que devais-je faire ? Il allait être ici pour un bout de temps et connaitre le lien de parenté qu'il pouvait entretenir avec moi me rendait tellement malheureuse.

Je n'avais jamais connu cet homme, je le haïssais, j'avais appris à cacher mes sentiments pour ne pas faiblir et lui m'annonçait cela comme si de rien n'était ? Qu'espérait-il ? Que je le pardonne ou que j'essaie de comprendre un homme qui a abandonné sa famille ?

J'aurais tellement aimé disparaitre et ne jamais être confronté dans une telle situation. Ce genre de merde n'arrivait qu'à moi !

Après de longue minute, je décidais enfin de descendre, je ne pouvais pas me terrer ad vital æternam dans ma chambre, il était pour moi le moment d'affronter le grand méchant loup, et il allait morfler.

Je descendis les escaliers tranquillement, avant d'aller à la cuisine pour me prendre une assiette et me faire un rapide sandwich, sa seule vue, désolée pour lui, me donnait envie de vomir.

Lui était assis à une table dressée et assis à sa place. Moi, mon sandwich, mes chips et mon soda en main je pouvais repartir et retourner à ma petite vie.

\- Madison, interpella-t-il

\- Quoi ? Demandai-je en le fusillant du regard qu'il répondit avec un regard noir sans pour autant rectifier mon comportement

\- Le dîner est prêt alors installes toi, ordonna-t-il

\- Je suis peut-être obligée de supporter votre présence DANS ma maison mais je ne suis pas obligée de la supporter dans la même pièce que vous ! Répondis-je sur un ton peu commode

\- Evites de me parler sur ce ton où toi et moi allons mal nous entendre, prévint-il

\- On va faire une chose, vous me voyez mais vous m'oubliez, j'ai 17 ans et pas 7, je sais donc me gérer, commençai-je. Vous n'aurez aucun problème avec mes sorties car je ne sortirais plus, mon emploi du temps sera sur le frigo mais pour le reste je vous défends de m'imposer quoi que ce soit, de me dire quoi que ce soit et encore moins de vous prendre comme le maitre des lieux, expliquai-je. Nous nous en tiendrons à de simples bonjours, au revoir et bonne nuit, enchainai-je rapidement pour terminer cette conversation sans intérêt

Une fois l'explication donnée je me mise en route alors qu'il avait l'air consterné par mes propos, mais je m'en fichais complétement car il n'était pas question qu'il s'installe. Alors que j'étais sur le point de disparaitre un dernier détail et pas des moindres fit surface

\- Ah dernier détail, commençai-je, touchez moi encore une fois, une seule et unique fois et je vous fais enfermer ! Et là croyez-moi, même ma mère n'y pourra rien pour vous ! Ajoutai-je définitivement avant de partir.

Le décor venait d'être planter et pas des moindres, s'il voulait une jolie entente, il allait devoir m'éviter car je n'avais qu'une seule envie lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule à chaque fois que je le voyais.

Moi qui avais faim, cela me coupa nettement l'appétit. Comment pouvait-on être aussi con pour s'imposer surtout dans cette maison ?

J'étais énervée et je décidais de me mettre au lit sans même manger. Il était inutile pour moi de forcer surtout si c'était pour me rendre malade.

Le lendemain, la situation dans la maison était tendue. J'étais enfin sortie de cours, épuisée par la journée et heureuse de retrouver mon chez moi et ma chienne … le comble pour une personne à qui la maison était censée vous appartenir est de ne plus être maitre de son chez soi et être obligé de supporter malgré soi des individus dont vous vous passerez bien la présence

Je m'étais installée dans mon canapé, ne demandant rien à personne, juste le temps pour moi de me reposer, me relaxer et enfin, enfin ne plus rien faire.

J'avais mis mes lunettes, étalés mes cours comme à mon habitude et je me plongeais dans les divers commentaires d'arrêts à faire. Je me concentrais, entre code, dictionnaire et terme juridique, j'étais dans mon monde à moi mais cela ne dura qu'un bref instant. Lorsque l'autre réapparut, je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi avant que celui-ci ne me tende une enveloppe ouverte. Sans même la prendre, je levais les yeux vers lui avant de les ramener à l'enveloppe

\- C'est une lettre de ton école Madison, nous sommes convoqué demain à 15h00, informa-t-il, aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire avant que je ne décide d'une potentielle punition demain ?

J'en avais assez entendu, je me levais, énervé de l'entendre jacasser pour rien

\- Je te préviens Madison, le moindre écart sera puni et je n'aurai nullement besoin de te toucher pour te faire sentir mon mécontentement ! Ajouta-t-il de façon sévère

Je me levais à mon tour, énervée, pour qui se prenait-il ? Il croyait être mon père ? Je m'allongeai me demandant l'objet de la lettre. Je terminais mon exercice, allant directement me coucher. Je repensais aux dires de l'autre con. Il me faisait rager. Roxane réussit à me faire oublier son existence un bref instant.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi ma mère m'imposa cet individu. Elle voulait peut-être veiller sur moi mais bon elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Lors de ses précédents voyages, elle n'avait aucun remord en me laissant seule, pourquoi aujourd'hui cela était différent ? Pourquoi m'imposer une personne ? Un sorcier qui plus est.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à lâcher des commentaires, avis, hypothèse, critique, question, je me ferais une joie de vous répondre ^^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vos encouragements, cela me fait plaisir ^^**

**Pour bien commencer le week-end voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que le précédent,**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Le lendemain, après les cours, j'avais oublié qu'il avait été convoqué. J'étais sur le point d'aller boire un verre lorsqu'il me stoppa net dans ma progression. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire, je continuais ma route avec mes amis qui avaient l'air perplexe. Il m'interpella mais je faisais comme si de rien n'était.

Il ne perdit pas de temps pour s'approcher de moi et me saisit l'oreille pour me saisir l'oreille et m'entrainer avec lui.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Ordonnai-je de façon virulente devant tout le monde.

Sans même prendre en considération mon souhait il m'entraina dans une salle avant de fermer la porte et de saisir sa stupide baguette. Lorsqu'il me lâcha je le fusillai du regard l'ordonnant de s'écarter de mon chemin.

\- Tu changes immédiatement d'attitude Madison, ordonna-t-il. Je ne serai pas patient encore longtemps jeune fille

\- Je n'ai nul ordre à recevoir de vous, répondis-je de façon agressive

\- Attention Madison ! Dit-il de nouveau, attention encore une insolence de ce genre et je serai dans l'obligation de sévir ici même ! Dit-il en durcissant son regard

Je le fixais serrant les poings énervée de me faire traiter comme une gamine de 5 ans. Je m'étais assise, les larmes aux yeux à bout de nerf, lorsque mon professeur entra, moi je me levais. Je me mise à courir vers chez moi comme une tarée. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ce type. En arriva j'avais claqué la porte avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je n'étais pas comme ça d'habitude, j'arrivais à contrôler mes émotions, j'arrivais à me canaliser mais depuis son arrivé dans ma vie, tout changea radicalement. Je me pris un bon bain, avant de me prendre un café. J'avais besoin de parler, j'avais besoin de me confier et pas à n'importe qui, à celle qui était censée me comprendre mieux que n'importe qui sur cette terre. Je faisais sonner son téléphone alors que Roxane me rejoignit.

Lorsqu'elle décrocha l'autre entra l'air furieux et affichant une expression sévère mais je m'en fichais complétement.

\- Salut maman, dis-je avec une voix tellement enrouée

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle de façon agressive

\- Je … je … je voulais t'entendre, répondis-je docilement

\- Mais il y en a qui travaille Madison, tu crois que je suis une grosse feignasse comme toi ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Je … je ne savais pas que tu étais occupée, repris-je en ravalant mes larmes, je voulais juste parler, me confier

\- Mais je me fous de ce que tu ressens Madison, comprends le une fois pour toute ! Dit-elle de façon peu commode

\- Maman … dis-je alors que les sanglots se faisaient sentir

\- Si je voulais t'entendre Madison je t'aurai appeler personnellement, enfant idiote ! Je fermai les yeux personne ne devait voir mes larmes couler, PERSONNE

\- Je suis désolée, je … je ne voulais pas t'importuner, répondis-je tristement, mais j'avais … j'avais juste besoin de parler

\- Fais-toi des amis Madison et fous-moi la paix ! Enfant idiote ! Dit-elle agacée. Tant que j'y suis, prépares le dossier sur R056P, j'en aurai besoin pour demain

\- Je … j'ai un devoir à préparer, je ne …

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé mais ordonné de le faire petite idiote ! Ordonna-t-elle

\- Mais maman, répliquai-je

\- Tais-toi et obéit ! Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je déposai le combiné montant directement dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas le temps de me morfondre, j'avais un dossier à préparer en moins de 10h00 en plus de préparer mes contrôles de demain. Je me saisis du dossier qui était sur mon bureau, le feuilletant brièvement pour savoir de quoi on parlait alors que ce sorcier, ce Rogue vint à ma rencontre.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler, je ne voulais qu'une chose qu'on me fiche la paix et avec un peu de chance ma mère sera fière de moi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait mais je sentais que j'allais le découvrir rapidement. Il toqua timidement à ma porte avant d'entrer.

\- Madison, interpella-t-il, nous devons parler !

Je gardais la tête baissée, qu'il parte, vite, vite ! Je voulais rester seule, qu'il parte.

\- Regarde-moi ! Ordonna-t-il

J'étais assise sur mon lit, serrant le pan de ma jupe le plus fort possible. Les larmes tombaient sur ma main

\- Ton professeur m'a parlé de ton état dans son cours ! Commença-t-il simplement sans insister réellement. Je ne te punirai pas mais je vais te surveiller de près jeune fille, est-ce clair ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait sévère

\- Oui monsieur, répondis-je docilement

\- Que je n'ai pas à répéter cette conversation, dit-il avant de tourner les talons.

Je fermais la porte une fois partie avant de m'adosser à elle et de me laisser aller. Roxane devant mon chagrin vint me réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mon chagrin était si immense, je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait pour qu'elle éprouve autant de mépris mon égard. J'étais si malheureuse de son attitude, je faisais tous pour elle mais comment faire pour qu'elle le voit ?

Il était inutile de déblatérer plus longtemps sur sa réaction, je me disais qu'elle devait m'aimer à sa façon. Une fois plus calme, je pris le travail qu'elle me demanda de traiter et descendit à la bibliothèque, une longue nuit allait m'attendre, je ne commençai qu'à 9h00 le lendemain, je pourrais travailler pour les contrôles.

Je devais me faire un thermos de café, j'allais en avoir besoin. Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de ce Rogue.

\- Le dîner est près, informa-t-il

\- Je n'ai pas faim, répondis-je en cherchant les filtres à café. Mais où est-ce que je que je les ai mise ?

\- Madison, interpella-t-il de nouveau, le dîner est très alors installes-toi !

\- Voilà mon repas, dis-je en me saisissant de paquet de chips, cookie et de soda !

\- Madison Katherine Smith dit-il en disant mon nom complet, à table maintenant ! Ajouta-t-il sur un ton sévère

Le fait d'entendre mon nom au complet me troubla assez mais cela ne m'ôta pas les principales préoccupations de la tête. Il n'allait pas commencer à me saouler de sitôt. Je n'avais guère le temps de manger ou du moins comme il l'entendait. Cela me prit quelques secondes avant de reprendre mes esprits mais j'étais parée pour une nuit blanche et je n'avais pas vraiment le temps pour ses conneries

Je fis à peine un pas que de sa baguette il fit apparaitre une vive douleur à mon oreille m'obligeant ainsi à m'asseoir.

\- Lorsque je te demande de t'asseoir, tu t'assieds, point ! Dit-il sévèrement

\- Comparé à certains squatteurs, j'ai du boulot MOI ! Répondis-je agacé par son attitude

\- Sur un autre ton jeune fille, dit-il en faisant apparaitre nos assiettes

\- J'ai du boulot, m'obstinai-je ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ses conneries !

\- S'alimenter correctement n'est pas une connerie Madison ! Réprimanda-t-il. D'ailleurs tu as pris de très mauvaise habitude !

Je croisais mes bras outrée de ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il se prenait pour qui ?

\- D'ailleurs tu devras être au lit au plus tard 22h30 ! Prévint-il

Il devait blaguer, ma bouche s'ouvrit, je n'en revenais pas mes oreilles. Il comptait me dire quoi faire, quoi manger et quand dormir ?

\- Je me suis toujours débrouillée seule, et ce n'est pas vous qui allez me dire quoi faire ! Dis-je en me levant de table

\- Madison c'est la cinquième fois que je te le demande, si je dois te le dire une fois de plus tu seras punie ! Dit-il sévèrement

Je me tournais vers lui, il n'avait pas l'air de blaguer et il était hors de question que je lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil comme un petit toutou. Je repris mes chips et me remise en route. Lui se leva avant de me tirer les oreilles jusqu'à la table avant de murmurer un sort. J'étais collée, il m'avait collé.

\- Maintenant tu t'assieds et tu manges ! Ordonna-t-il

Il m'énervait, il m'énervait. Je … je n'aurais jamais le temps de terminer le dossier de ma mère. Je me fichais complétement de ma note, tout ce qui m'importait réellement à cet instant était le dossier de ma mère.

Je l'avais mis sur ma table basse du salon mais si je voulais le travailler à table, il me fallait ce dossier. Je ne pourrais pas échapper à ce maudit dîné. J'avais de la chance que Roxane m'obéisse. Je me saisis de ma fourchette d'un côté et du dossier de l'autre ! Mais cela ne le plaisait guère je crois puisqu'il me reprit le dossier des mains. Je poussais un grognement affreux, un soupir d'exaspération

\- Ne fais pas la gamine Madison et mange si tu veux recommencer ton travail le plutôt possible ! Dit-il calmement

Une gamine ? Il me prenait pour une gamine ? J'allais lui montrer ce que c'était une gamine. Je me saisis de la fourchette avant d'engloutir quitte à me rendre malade. Je devais impérativement reprendre mon travail si je voulais que maman ait son dossier dans les temps. J'allais engloutir ma troisième bouchée lorsqu'une vive douleur apparut dans mon postérieur !

\- Tu veux jouer les gamines alors je te traiterai comme une gamine, la prochaine douleur ce n'est pas de ma baguette mais de ma main ! Tu es prévenue alors comporte toi correctement à table !

\- …, j'étais sur le point de riposter mais il me stoppa net

\- Avant que tu n'avances que je n'ai aucun droit sur toi, saches qu'officiellement tu es sous ma tutelle jusqu'à ce que ton responsable légal revienne et j'ai donc les plein pouvoir en ce qui concerne ton éducation et je n'hésiterai pas à sévir si nécessaire, donc tu es prévenue ! Dit-il sévèrement.

Sans rien dire de plus, je me saisis de mon verre d'eau que je bus. Je devais me remettre de ses nouvelles. Je remise à manger calmement, cela me prit plus de temps et je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour terminer le dossier de ma mère.

Une fois terminée, il me proposa un dessert de que je déclinais. Après être sortie de table, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre. Un long travail m'attendait, elle voulait un comparatif des divers règlements intérieurs des écoles moldu et des écoles de sorciers. Plus une critique point positif et négatif. Je devais aussi étudier la proposition de loi qui devait être voté prochainement. Un projet de loi qui faisait 50 pages

Une étude de 50 pages. J'avais trois commentaires d'arrêts à faire plus un cas pratique. Il fallait un choix, et il était très fait. Roxane à mes pieds et moi sur mon lit. La fatigue était pesant mais avais-je réellement le choix. Je regardais la photo sur ma table de chevet, un article de journal de ma mère qui serrait la main du ministre de la magie, un peu comme la reine d'Angleterre.

Je ne pouvais pas la décevoir, je n'avais pas ce droit. J'étais différente des autres, ma mère était sorcière et de ce fait un nombre incalculable de responsabilité m'était incombée. J'étais fatiguée mais je devais lutter pour ne pas succomber. Je descendis, je me fis un café en essayant ne pas faire de bruit avant de me prendre de la vitamine C afin de pouvoir rester active toute la nuit.

Il devait être 5h50 du matin et je venais enfin de terminer le dossier. Il ne me restait plus que quelques heures pour mes exercices de cours. J'étais tellement épuisée, je n'en pouvais plus mais je ne pouvais pas non plus me permettre de négliger mes cours.

Souvent quand j'en arrivais à un tel état de fatigue, je me demandais souvent ce qui me poussait à me dépasser ? Pourquoi je faisais tout cela ? Une petite voix au fond de moi me disait que c'était pour ma mère même si elle ne se rendait pas compte des sacrifices que je faisais.

Je devais tous faire pour ne plus avoir un minable 12. Qu'est-ce que j'avais espéré en lui ramenant un 12 ? Des félicitations ? C'était minable et je devais impérativement y remédier. Le droit était une discipline que j'aimais mais qui était tellement complexe. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais obligée de partir avant que l'autre ne me voit.

J'espérais qu'après une bonne douche froide et un bon café je pourrais être d'attaque. Il ne me restait que 18h00 avant le week-end. 18h00 avant que je puisse faire autre chose que plonger ma tête dans mes livres, j'étais morte.

Le temps filait, je m'étais assoupi je pense. Je me levais rapidement après une bonne douche, je décidais de filer à la bibliothèque. Je pourrais dormir là-bas et finir mes exo même si je devais sécher le premier cours pour tous terminer. La journée allait être longue, longue, longue.

J'étais rentrée chez moi à midi après une matinée assez mouvementée et fatigante. Je dormis quelques heures avant de repartir à la FAC

J'étais dans un tel état de fatigue, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve mais par chance il ne restait qu'une heure de cours et pas des moindre. C'était un cours oratoire, j'étais celle qui devait passer aujourd'hui sous peine d'avoir un zéro.

J'avais pensé sécher ce cours comme le premier mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre. C'était une note importante et j'étais assez douée dans ce domaine. Alors qu'en plein milieu du cours, le prof donnait ses explications, moi je m'étais moitié assoupi, si ce n'était pas mon ami pour me donner quelques coups de coude ou de pieds, je serai déjà en train de ronfler comme une souche à l'heure qu'il est.

J'avais vraiment du mal à rester éveiller, je pouvais à peine garder les yeux ouvert. Cependant je me disais que cela en valait la peine, le travail de maman était terminé et c'était le plus important, elle en avait besoin, ce qu'elle faisait était bien plus important que ce que je faisais.

* * *

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me suivre à laisser vos avis, vos hypothèses, vos ressentis sur la fic**

**Et Bon week-end !**


	9. Chapter 9

Mon tour arriva enfin, c'était le moment de tout déchirer à supposer que je puisse rester debout. Je bus une longue gorgée d'eau glacée et je pris mes notes. La présentation se présentait relativement bien, la fatigue pesait mais elle n'était pas suffisante pour ébranler mon exposé. Je baillais quelques fois mais j'assurais, mon cher professeur ne trouva rien à redire. Je devais dire que la responsabilité des parents du fait de leurs enfants était passionnante.

Alors que le cours touchait à sa fin, mon professeur demanda à me voir. Je me demandai ce qu'il voulait et j'allais être fixé. Il me demanda de m'asseoir alors que je vis entrer Rogue. Je baissais les yeux avant de les dissimuler avec ma main. Qu'est-ce qu'il fou ici ? C'était la question à 10000 livres.

\- Madison, commença le professeur de civil, j'ai pris la liberté de faire venir ton tuteur. Après la convocation d'hier, j'avais pensé ne pas te revoir de sitôt.

\- Il y avait un problème avec ma présentation ? Demandai-je confuse.

\- Ta présentation était plus que formidable malgré la fatigue qui t'habite ! Finit-il par dire

\- …, Rogue me regardait sans rien dire

\- Tu es une des piliers de cette promotion mais si tu continues à te tuer à la tâche de la sorte, tu ne tiendras pas le semestre ! Dit-il soucieux

\- Je … je suis capable de concilier mes études et les autres choses ! Dis-j confuse. Je veux juste assurer dans ce que j'aime

\- Sans même te tuer ainsi tu peux être capable de terminer major de ta promo, d'ailleurs tes notes le prouvent !

\- …, je le regardais je n'osais pas le dire que je ne me tuais pas vraiment à la tâche mais juste que j'avais une mission à accomplir

\- Je n'approuve pas non plus que tu sèches les cours, dit-il sérieusement

\- Tu sèches les cours ? Demanda Rogue soudainement

\- Je … je … les cours d'amphi sont facultatifs et j'ai déjà rattrapé le cours, je le bosse ce week-end, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter ! Expliquai-je

\- D'ailleurs pourquoi n'étais-tu pas en cours ce matin ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement

\- Je n'ai pas à vous dire ce que je faisais ce matin, article 9 du code civil ! Droit au respect de la vie privée, ripostai-je agacée de cet interrogatoire

\- Sauf que tu es mineur alors répond la question Madison, ordonna Rogue qui me fixait avec un air sévère

\- Je n'ai pas non plus à répondre à cette question, outre le fait que vous ne soyez pas mon père, je ne vous répondrai pas ! Dis-je sérieusement

\- Sauf que tu es sous ma responsabilité et j'exige la vérité, dit-il sur un ton autoritaire

\- Je dormais ! Dis-je sérieusement en croisant les bras pour voir le reste

\- Tu vois où cela te mène Madison ? Demanda mon professeur. Ta mère est absente, mais ne cherches pas à te cacher dans tes livres pour compenser son absence !

\- …, je préférai garder mon silence, je ne répondrai pas même si c'est faux. Ma mère aussi dure soit-elle n'avait rien à voir avec mon travail !

\- Je vais régler le problème merci de m'en avoir informé et toi, dit-il en se tournant vers moi, j'espère que tu as une meilleure explication !

Il se leva et moi pareil. Je devais prendre mes affaires dans mon casier avant de partir à la maison. Il m'attendait à la sortie je m'attendais au pire. Je mis mes écouteurs avant de sortir mais il n'était pas le seul à m'attendre. En effet, j'avais besoin de sous. Ma mère ne faisait que me nourrir, me blanchir et achetait mes manuels mais si je voulais m'occuper de Roxane je devais tout débourser de mes poches, cela était valable pour mes sorties qui étaient rare mais pas impossible.

J'étais dans un tel état de fatigue mais j'allais devoir repousser mes limites comme toujours. Je dépassais Rogue pour me dirigeait vers la maman de la petite Emilie.

\- Bonsoir Mme Parker, excusez-moi. J'avais oublié que je devais aider Emilie ce soir, dis-je honteuse

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je viens juste d'arriver, dit-elle gentiment alors qu'Emilie 8 ans sauta à mon cou

\- On va aller voir Roxane ? Demanda-t-elle ravie de me voir

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'on a mieux à faire ? Demandai-je en souriant cachant ainsi ma fatigue.

\- Madison, interpella Rogue

Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là. Je déposais Emilie par terre avant d'aller le voir. J'allais devoir lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment et je ne savais pas si j'en avais la force. Mais Roxane comptait sur moi, je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas délaisser mon travail sous aucun prétexte.

Il n'aurait pas le choix de toute façon. Elle me la laissa avant de partir. Emilie était une petite fille adorable. Un peu la sœur que je n'avais jamais eue. Je l'amenai à sa hauteur où son premier réflexe fut de se cacher derrière moi

\- Dit bonjour Emilie ! Demandai-je en la forçant à sortir de derrière moi.

\- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ? Demanda-t-il calmement

\- Je fais du baby-sitting pour subvenir au besoin de Roxane, dis-je simplement

\- Je constate qu'une fois encore tu ne prends l'avis de personne Madison, réprimanda-t-il

\- Je me suis engagée contractuellement à faire une prestation, article 1101 du code civil. Je briserai ce contrat si jamais je ne devais pas respecter mes engagements, répondis-je simplement

\- Madison tu as des ennuis ? Demanda Emilie timidement

\- Bien sûr que non ma puce, juste une petite mise au point, c'est tout, répondis-je en me mettant à sa hauteur, fais-moi un beau sourire

Il ne dit pas plus et moi je me mise en route avec la petite Emilie on chantait, comme notre habitude. Mes faiblesses ne devaient pas se faire sentir sur les autres. Sa chanson préférée, « Libérée, délivrée ». A force je devais la connaitre par cœur.

Une fois à la maison, je la conduis à la cuisine où je lui servis un verre de lait et deux tartines de chocolats. Moi je me servis un grand café sans sucre, bien noir, bien serré

\- Maman dit qu'il ne faut plus boire de café à cette heure car sinon on ne dort plus ! Dit-elle en me regardant me verser une tasse.

\- Tu as raison me puce, c'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas le faire, répondis-je refusant de mentir à une petite fille de 7 ans

\- Alors pourquoi tu le bois ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment

\- C'est parce que j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire, répondis-je sincèrement

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? Demanda-t-elle toujours aussi mignonne

\- C'est plutôt à moi de t'aider, pas l'inverse, dis-je en souriant. Bon commençons et si on finit assez tôt on pourra jouer, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiii, dit-elle en souriant

Elle sortit ses affaires, je commençais à lire les consignes et nous nous mîmes à travailler. Elle était une gamine très gentille, bien élevée et surtout très attentive. Elle me faisait part de ses contrôles dont les notes étaient satisfaisantes. J'étais très fière d'elle car elle parvenait sans difficulté à réappliquer mes conseils.

C'était un véritable plaisir de la garder. Après avoir terminé ses leçons, je vérifiais qu'elle avait bien compris en l'interrogeant, même si elle tombait sur certaines choses qui semblaient compliquer, elle comprenait tout ce que je lui disais.

Nous finissions assez tôt ses devoirs et exceptionnellement, sa mère allait la récupérer plus tard que prévue. On s'était par la suite installée dans le canapé à regarder des dessins animés et nous fûmes rejointes par Roxane qui boitait toujours. Sa patte devait la faire souffrir mais je devais attendre l'argent avant de foncer au vétérinaire le plus proche pour ses antidouleurs.

\- Pourquoi Roxane marche comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle en allant à la rencontre de ma chienne qui adorait ses caresses

\- Je … j'ai fait une bêtise et je l'ai malencontreusement blessée, répondis-je en culpabilisant

\- Tu as eu une fessée ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée

\- J'ai été punie oui, dis-je honteuse

\- Faut bien s'occuper de Roxane hein, je n'aime pas la voir comme ça ! Dit-elle tristement

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je la soignerai, dis-je en la rassurant

Après quelques épisodes de bugs bunny, sa mère arriva enfin pour la récupérer. Elle profita aussi pour me payer. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais le peu que j'avais je pourrais les réinvestir pour Roxane. Je la laissais repartir avant d'aller voir Roxane, je ne savais si je devais d'abord changer les bandages ou aller chercher ses médicaments. Elle gémissait tout doucement, je sentais la douleur la tirailler mais je ne pouvais vraiment rien. Assez inquiète, je me saisis de mon téléphone pour appeler un véto mais à cette heure personne ne répondait. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser souffrir ainsi. Je devais faire quelque chose et la seule chose que je voyais été d'aller voir ce Rogue, il l'avait soigné la première fois, il pourrait peut-être le refaire. Pour elle j'étais toujours prête à ravaler ma fierté

* * *

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me suivre à laisser vos avis, vos hypothèses, vos ressentis sur la fic**

**A Bientot**


	10. Chapter 10

Il était à la bibliothèque à faire je ne savais quoi. J'étais vraiment désespérée pour demander de l'aide à une personne que je ne pouvais pas sentir et surtout lui être redevable par la suite.

Je frappai doucement à la porte avant d'entrer. Il stoppa ce qu'il faisait pour me regarder sans un mot. Je me disais comme il était présent autant qu'il me serve à quelque chose.

\- Je sais que Roxane est ma chienne mais elle a vraiment besoin de soin, commençai-je alors qu'il me regardait sans rien dire. Vous l'avez soignée la première fois alors vous pouvez le refaire, je vous dédommagerai pour cela mais elle a vraiment besoin d'aide, terminai-je alors que je tremblais comme une feuille à cause de la fatigue

\- Je vais la soigner, dit-il alors qu'un soulagement se lisait sur mon visage.

Il me suivit au salon où elle était allongée. Je soulevais sa tête pour la mettre en hauteur et la rassurer comme je pouvais. Je pouvais sentir son mal et j'aimerai tellement être celle qui endurait ce mal, cette douleur.

Il sortit une panoplie de potion avant de passer sa baguette sur sa patte. Moi je passais ma main sur ma joue en lui parlant doucement, en lui demandant de me faire confiance, que jamais je ne l'abandonnerai et que je l'aimais plus que tout

A mon dernier mot, elle leva les yeux vers moi, elle avait une envie de lécher le visage mais il était un peu difficile vu la position dans laquelle elle était. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en la regardant. Elle était une force, ma force. Le seul fait de la voir me redonnait le sourire et qu'importent les difficultés que je pouvais avoir.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal, j'étais surprise qu'elle le fasse aussi facilement confiance alors que son vétérinaire qu'elle connaissait depuis la naissance elle ne le laissait toujours pas s'approcher alors que lui, sans la moindre difficulté. Je me demandai vraiment qui était ce type et pourquoi ma mère l'avait fait venir. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait pendant ses dernières années et là … du jour au lendemain, lui débarquait dans ma vie comme une fleur, comme si de rien n'était.

Une fois fini il lui fit boire une fiole qui la fit dormir paisiblement. Mais lui apparemment il n'en avait pas fini. Il s'assied en face de moi alors que je n'avais aucune envie de parler

\- J'ai mûrement réfléchi à la punition la mieux adaptée pour toi, dit-il calmement

\- Ma quoi ? Demandai-je outrée

\- Tu m'as parfaitement compris Madison ! Dit-il sévèrement, tu m'as désobéi, je t'avais demandé d'être au lit à 22h30 et tu m'as désobéi. Visiblement tu n'es pas capable de te gérer seule

\- Je ne vais pas répondre à vos élucubrations ! Dis-je furieuse

\- Tu es punie, consignée jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Annonça-t-il, je me fiche que tu sois ou non occupée. Tu n'as qu'à t'organiser ! Et comme je ne peux pas te faire confiance, tu seras sous ma surveillance constante

\- Parce que vous croyez vraiment que j'ai un quelconque ordre à recevoir de vous ? Demandai-je outrée

\- Je ne te laisse guère le choix ! Soit tu te plies gentiment et tu n'auras pas d'encombre, soit tu fais ta forte tête et toi et allons très mal nous entendre, menaça-t-il

\- Vous n'êtes pas mon père, répondis-je outrée !

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas ton père mais pour l'instant c'est à moi que tu obéis ! Rétorqua-t-il

\- …, je le regardais outrée, je n'en revenais pas mes oreilles, cet espèce de bâtard m'avait punie

\- De plus je suis de garde ce week-end à Poudlard, tu viendras avec moi dans mes appartements. Informa-t-il

\- En plus d'être punie, je suis obligée de venir dans votre école de taré ! Répondis-je, vous croyez réellement que j'ai que çà à faire ou quoi ?

Une vive douleur apparut dans mon postérieur. Je ne pouvais pas bouger car Roxane dormait.

\- Tu surveilles ton langage, dit-il sévèrement, maintenant va prendre tes affaires, on part dans 5 minutes

\- Il est hors de question que je laisse Roxane seule, dis-je en posant ma main sur sa joue

\- Elle vient aussi ! Informa-t-il

\- Je vois que je n'ai guère le choix ! Répondis-je toujours sur un ton peu commode.

\- Effectivement alors dépêche-toi ! Ordonna-t-il

Je me levais, il me faisait chier. Il me prenait pour son chien ou quoi ? « Dépêche-toi ». Je n'étais ni sa soumise, ni sa femme et encore moins son chien. Je n'avais jamais parlé comme ça à Roxane et jamais je ne le ferai.

Il prenait vraiment trop ses aises et je ne le supportais pas vraiment. Je prenais une bonne inspiration pour ne pas sombrer sous la colère. Pourquoi moi ? C'était la question que je me posais.

Je prenais mes bouquins, mes cours, les jouets de Roxane et sans oublier mes vêtements. Un long week-end s'annonçait à moi. J'étais descendue alors qu'il m'attendait près de la cheminée. Je bouillais en moi, je ne pouvais pas le supporter mais je me dis qu'un week-end loin de cette maison pourrait me faire un véritable bien. Il m'attira près de lui, je le détestai mais l'avoir si près de moi était une véritable horreur. Nous traversions la cheminée et nous arrivions dans une salle lugubre et glaciale. Roxane était dans mes bras et après ce petit périple, elle aura besoin d'un bon bain

Il me conduit vers ses appartements, avant de me montrer ma chambre. Je déposais Roxane sur son tapis que j'avais eu du mal à installer avant de m'étaler sur le lit. J'étais fatiguée à peine avais-je posée la tête sur l'oreiller que je m'assoupie comme une jolie souche. J'étais vraiment fatiguée et rien ne pourrait me réveiller.

Au milieu de la nuit, un petit cri m'interpella. C'était faible mais assez distinctif. Elle était réveillée et avait apparemment faim. C'était vrai qu'elle s'était endormie avant de manger. Je n'étais pas chez moi et je ne savais pas si j'allais trouver quelques chose à mettre sous la dent et je devais affirmer que moi aussi je commençai à avoir faim.

Nous sortîmes de la pièce et à ma plus grande surprise il y avait de la nourriture sur la table à manger avec un mot.

« Tu t'es endormie avant de manger, ceci est au cas où tu te réveillerais dans la nuit »

Il n'était pas aussi con au final, je m'installai dans le sofa, avec un verre de lait et un sandwich. La fatigue qui m'avait habité était si pesante que manger était une véritable souffrance pour moi mais avec du repos, cela devrait passer.

Mon estomac me faisait tellement souffrir mais je devais manger si je voulais retrouver un vrai équilibre. Rogue rentrait de sa ronde et moi après deux bouchées, je n'en pouvais plus.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il

\- Parce que mon sort vous intéresse vraiment ? Demandai-je alors que j'appuyais un peu sur mon estomac pour le soulager

\- Madison, je ne suis pas là pour t'embêter mais pour prendre soin de toi le temps que ta mère revienne, expliqua-t-il

\- Mais je n'ai rien demandé, répondis-je, je sais m'occuper de moi et elle le sait !

\- Mais quand on te voit on ne dirait pas ! Dit-il sur le même ton que moi c'est-à-dire peu aimable. Laisse moi voir, demanda-t-il en s'approchant

\- C'est rien, dis-je en voulant effacer tous les doutes, ça va passer ! Et puis d'abord je ne vous ai rien demandé !

\- Je t'aurai bien emmené au coin mais tu as l'air de vraiment souffrir, suis-moi et ne discute pas ! Ordonna-t-il

Je restais assise à ma place, je le fixais appuyant mon estomac avant de m'allonger dans mon lit. J'avais mal mais ce n'était pas la première fois que cela m'arrivait. C'était généralement lorsque mon stress était à son summum. J'avais essuyé tellement de mauvaise nouvelle qu'il était normal que mon corps manifeste son mécontentement. Il me regarda un moment avant de comprendre que je n'arrivais pas à me lever. Il utilisa sa baguette pour me faire léviter sans me bouger mais je le fixais méchamment

\- Ai-je l'air de ressembler à un sac de patate ? Demandai-je en le fusillant. La réponse semble assez évidente alors posez moi immédiatement !

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te mettre une bonne fessée, dit-il sérieusement

\- Je ne sais pas, la peur de la prison peut-être ? Répondis-je avec un sourire hypocrite mais tellement contente de ma réponse

Il me prit dans ses bras avant de sortir. Roxanne qui me voyait quitter ses appartements voulait nous suivre mais je l'interdisais de bouger. Elle ne devait pas forcer sur sa pauvre patte. Il fit couper court avant de se précipiter vers le … le sous-sol si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

L'architecture de cet endroit était magnifique, en pleine nuit, il m'était difficile de juger de cette beauté mais le peu que je voyais était réellement splendide. Il avait dû monter 4 étages avant de franchir la porte où une petite femme drôlement coiffé accouru vers moi

\- Au par Merlin Severus que faites vous ici ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'attardait sur moi

\- Vous voyez bien que je n'ai pas les mains vides, répondit-il sarcastiquement

\- Passer d'un sac de patate à un paquet, je ne sais pas réellement si je dois le prendre comme une insulte, répondis-je ironiquement

\- Comment vous appelez vous mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-elle très gentiment, très douce

\- Madison, répondis-je en souriant

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait souffrir ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de moi

\- J'ai mal au ventre, je n'arrive pas à manger, je n'arrive pas réellement à qualifier ce que je ressens, expliquai-je

\- Je peux regarder ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, allez-y ! Autorisai-je

Elle souleva mon tee-shirt avant de poser sa main sur mon ventre. Puis elle passa sa baguette sur mon estomac et une lumière rouge un peu orangé apparut. Elle avait des traits assez fins et très gentille, comme quoi tous les sorciers ne se ressemblaient pas et heureusement

\- Et c'est comme ça depuis aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, je suis restée pratiquement ventre vide toute la journée. Répondis-je en regardant le plafond, généralement j'essaie de me forcer à manger mais c'est vraiment trop douloureux pour que je continue

\- Et bien mon enfant, vous avez de jolies brûlures d'estomacs, sûrement dû au stress, exliqua-t-elle

\- Il est vrai qu'en ce moment je suis un peu assujetti au stress et que votre collègue n'arrange pas vraiment les choses, dis-je en passant ma main sur mon ventre

\- …, elle le regarda sévèrement un moment avant de reporter son attention vers moi

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour diminuer la douleur ? Demandai-je alors qu'une vive douleur s'élançait dans mon estomac

\- Buvez ! Dit-elle en me tendant une fiole que je m'empressai de boire. Le professeur Rogue aurait très bien pu vous soigner au lieu de vous laisser souffrir

\- …, à cette information, je grimaçais

\- Oh, dit-elle gênée, vous ne lui faites pas confiance ?

\- En toute sincérité, ce n'est pas vraiment une question de confiance, je sais ce qu'il vaut mais c'est plus ce qu'il représente, dis-je en sentant mon cœur se serrer

\- Et que représente-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en me faisant encore certains tests

\- Le frère de l'homme qui m'a abandonné et qui revient 17 ans plus tard dans ma vie, lâchai-je avec rancœur. Son seul lien de filiation me fait souffrir et j'ai une telle rancœur, une telle haine que je n'arrive pas à en faire abstraction. Pour moi, je n'ai jamais eu de père et tout ce qui se rapporte à lui est comme un parasite, désolée ! Terminai-je en réalisant qu'il n'avait rien demandé alors que j'essuyais une larme du coin de l'œil.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je me laissai aller. L'absence d'un père ne m'avait plus gêné depuis plusieurs années mais je m'imaginais toujours ce que cela ferait, ce qu'on ressent. Les anniversaires, les fêtes de pères et noël étaient des périodes que je détestai et le faire de le dire à haute voix me faisait rappeler à quel point je pouvais le haïr de m'avoir abandonné comme un chien. Roxane était son cadeau. Ce fut le seul et unique présent que je conservais de lui mais qui ne me rappelais pas lui. Je ne comprenais pas d'où venaient ses larmes, pourquoi versai-je des larmes pour lui ? Il n'en valait pas la peine.

\- Voulez-vous rester ici cette nuit ? Demanda-t-elle affectée

\- Oui mais … Roxane … elle va, commençai-je en la serrant au plus près de moi

\- Severus la ramènera ici, dit-elle alors que son étreinte me faisait penser à celle d'une mère

\- Merci, dis-je sincèrement.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire il me ramena Roxane qui posait sa tête sur ma jambe. Elle faisait glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux alors que je laissais mon stress et ma frustration accumulée. Lorsque je finis je restais toujours collée à elle. C'était une étrangère mais sa façon de me prendre ainsi me faisait tellement de bien, que je me fichais qu'elle soit une étrangère.

* * *

**A plus tard ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

J'avais dormi toute la nuit à l'infirmerie. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Roxane était à mes pieds alors que d'autres élèves avaient l'air intriguées à ma vue. Je m'en fichais, je m'installai à la fenêtre pour regarder le lever du soleil. Je ne savais pas si le fait de laisser aller mes sentiments m'avaient soulagé ou m'accablé. Je devrais pouvoir m'en ficher avec le temps, cela ne devrait pas m'atteindre et pourtant le vide qu'il m'avait laissé et que j'essayai de combler ne cessait de s'agrandir. Ma maman me manquait et j'aimerai tellement lui parler.

Lorsque l'infirmière arriva, elle vint à mes côtés, m'occulta et me demanda comment je me sentais. Ce n'était pas à elle que je devais me livrer mais à ma mère. Celle qui m'avait porté pendant 9 mois. Après un large sourire qui cachait ma tristesse, je lui demandai si je pouvais contacter ma mère dans ce monde et surtout comment.

Elle m'expliqua comment je pouvais le faire et me donna même une poignée de poudre pour que puisse l'appeler plus tard, en privée. Je savais que ma mère aussi sévère soit-elle ne me laisserait jamais dans un tel état. Peut-être que si elle me voyait dans un tel état elle me prendrait avec elle.

Rogue était venu me rechercher, j'étais toujours la fenêtre lorsque je me levais. J'essuyais mes larmes rapidement avant de le suivre. Je devais prendre ma douche et mon petit déjeuner. J'avais besoin de parler à mère, j'avais besoin de l'entendre pour reprendre des forces.

Je profitais donc qu'il prenne sa douche avant à mon tour de décider de passer mon coup de fil. Je me souvenais qu'elle m'avait dit que je devais dire distinctement le nom de la personne avant de lâcher

\- Victoria Smith, dis-je avant de lâcher la poudre dans la cheminée. Une lumière verte apparut si soudainement que je tombais à la renverse.

J'attendis quelques minutes avant d'entendre un petit son. Ça marchait, j'interpellais ma mère doucement et ravie de l'entendre mais est-ce vraiment le cas pour elle. Elle avait l'air de mauvaise humeur ou peut-être venait-elle de se réveiller

\- Madison c'est toi ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton peu commode

\- Je voulais te parler un peu, répondis-je quand même contente de l'entendre

\- Tu veux quoi ? Demanda-t-elle toujours sur le même ton

\- Rien … je … je voulais juste entendre ta voix et me confier un peu, tu me manques tellement, dis-je sincèrement

\- Euh … tu me dérange uniquement pour ça ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement, tu crois réellement que j'ai le temps d'écouter tes putain de connerie ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Non mais …

\- Mais quoi Madison ? Réprimanda-t-elle, tu me fais perdre mon précieux temps. Mais qui m'as donnée une enfant aussi idiote ?

\- Je suis désolée, répondis-je en culpabilisant. Mais tu me manques tellement, c'est difficile pour moi en ce moment et …

\- Tais-toi ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Dit-elle prestement en faisant cesser mes plaintes. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je me fous de ce que tu ressens et encore plus de savoir si tu es bien ou non, tu as 17 ans alors apprends à te gérer petite idiote !

\- Oui maman, répondis-je avec une voix qui tremblait

\- Au lieu de me souler constamment, va te faire des amis ou achètes en mais cesse de m'appeler pour un oui ou pour un non ! Demanda-t-elle

\- Oui maman, répondis-je tristement alors que je refusais de pleurer. Mais est-ce que je pourrais venir te voir ? Passer une journée ou même une heure avec toi ?

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai du temps à te consacrer ? Que j'ai envie de te voir ? Demanda-t-elle, j'ai des responsabilités moi, je bosse moi petite feignasse alors que tu ne fais que m'extirper de l'argent pour des études aussi insignifiante que toi

\- Le droit est une discipline complexe et très difficile, essayai-je d'expliquer.

\- Cesses de répondre ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Répondit-elle

\- Pardon maman ! Dis-je en baisant la tête

\- Franchement tu es la honte de la famille, normal que ton bâtard de père ait décidé de t'abandonner ! Lâcha-t-elle alors que j'enfonçai mes ongles dans ma chair afin de ne pas pleurer. Et pour la dernière fois arrêtes de m'appeler !

Elle raccrocha alors que je me recroquevillai en boule sur moi-même. Ses paroles me touchaient vraiment. Ma bouche tremblait et mes larmes pour la seconde fois en moins de 24h00 coulaient. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter sa colère ? Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de moi, j'avais besoin de me ressaisir. Je ne devais pas laisser ses paroles m'affecte, c'était pour me renforcer qu'elle me disait tout cela alors pourquoi je souffrais tant. Pourquoi des paroles m'affectaient tant ? Je pris une profonde respiration avant de me convaincre de me ressaisir. En me levant, je croisais ce Rogue de malheur qui avait l'air me fixer. Avait-il tout entendu ? Et puis de quoi je me mêlais ? Je n'avais pas de compte à lui rendre. Mes larmes coulaient toujours mais j'étais forte, plus forte que ce qu'on pourrait croire.

Je pris la direction de la salle de bain, j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche pour oublier mes soucis, ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Je traçais ma route, il n'avait pas besoin de voir mon désarroi et encore moins de se réjouir de celui-ci. Une fois dessous, l'eau se mit à couler mais rien n'arrivait à me calmer. J'avais besoin de courir de me défouler d'extérioriser ce que je ressentais. Je plongeais ma tête sous l'eau, j'avais une envie irrépressible de hurler, de pleurer encore et encore et surtout de tout oublier. J'avais oublié comment j'étais lorsqu'elle est moi nous nous parlions. Mais une fois encore j'allais devoir prendre sur moi.

* * *

**Une nouvelle conversation qui dégénère, pauvre Madison**


	12. Chapter 12

Une fois sortie, je me tournais vers Roxane alors qu'il m'attendait pour le petit déjeuné. Je pensais avoir retrouvé une certaine sérénité mais le voir ne me faisait que ranimer mes anciennes blessures et qu'attiser ma haine.

J'avais de la chance d'avoir emmené des anti-stress avec moi. Il n'était pas nocif, c'était à base de plante et agissait en moins de 5 minutes pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je m'étais installée à table avant d'en prendre un et de respirer profondément. Après un bon café, j'étais prête pour la journée.

Buvez ! Demanda-t-il en me tendant une fiole, je ne voudrai pas que l'infirmière m'accuse encore de négligence

Merci, répondis-je n'ayant pas la force de me battre avec lui

Vous prendrez vos affaires et nous irons dans notre salle de classe où vous pourrez travailler en toute tranquillité, enchaina-t-il

D'accord, répondis-je en me plongeant dans mon bol de céréale, le moral plus à plat que jamais.

Tu as encore mal ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

…, je restais silencieuse en quoi cela le regardait

C'est en rapport avec l'appel de ce matin ? Demanda-t-il soudainement

Je levais les yeux furieusement vers lui. Il fut surpris mais ne dit rien. De quoi je me mêlais sincèrement ? Cela ne le regardait pas et ne regardait personne. C'était mon problème et même si cet appel m'avait affecté ? En quoi cela le regardait ? Il voulait en rajouter une couche peut-être ou peut-être je n'étais pas assez au fond du gouffre. Pauvre con. Il était totalement déplacé de sa part de me dire quoi que ce soit, de me demander quoique ce soit.

Je me levais, partant dans la chambre. Je n'avais pas à supporter son petit air satisfait plus longtemps. Roxane me suivit sans même comprendre abandonnant son bol de croquette.

Mais franchement de quoi je me mêlais. Mes mains tremblaient de rage, j'avais vraiment besoin de me défouler et de me sortir ses idioties de la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard il me demanda de le suivre jusqu'à sa classe. Elle était su glauque, si froide mais cela ne me gênait pas, elle reflétait exactement mon état actuel. Roxane était restée dans ses appartements. Il m'observait du coin de l'œil je le savais, je sortais, mes livres, codes cours et bien sûr stylos et brouillons.

Je me concentrais dans mon travail, c'était un moyen de faire abstraction de ce qui m'entourait sauf que je ne réussissais pas réellement à me mettre dedans. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais affaire des produits défectueux.

Alors que je relisais pour la énième fois j'entendais frapper à la porte et je vis un élève apparaitre vêtu de rouge et jaune l'air effrayer. Il me semblait si jeune alors que son professeur ne faisait que le fusillait du regard avec un sourire sadique

Miss Parker, commença-t-il. En plus d'être une incompétente vous n'êtes pas fichu d'arriver à l'heure, gronda-t-il

Je suis désolée monsieur, dit-elle faiblement

Vous avez risquez la vie de vos camarades ce matin par votre négligence et incompétence alors qu'il ne suffisait que de lire les instructions au tableau, réprimanda-t-il

Je ne supportai pas la façon dont il s'adressait à son élève. Il la prenait pour un chien ou quoi ? J'essayai de faire d'abstraction, ce n'était pas mes affaires, je n'avais pas à m'en mêler.

Je me rendais compte en levant les yeux qu'il se réjouissait de la situation qui lui était donné. Il se prenait pour le tout puissant, le dominateur et c'était une situation qui m'insupportait. Je n'avais qu'une envie lui faire ravaler ce petit sourire en coin qu'il pouvait afficher. D'ailleurs au lieu de sourire il ferait mieux de se brosser les dents ou mieux ne pas sourire du tout. Le voir s'acharnait sur cette pauvre enfant me faisait rager mais la tendance changea radicalement. J'allais prendre un plaisir à lui faire ravaler ce petit sourire et à lui faire taire une bonne fois pour toute

Dis petite, interpellai-je, tu as bien dit que tu étais en binôme, non ? Demandai-je

Oui, répondit-elle doucement

Et quel était ton rôle au moment des faits ? Demandai-je intrigué

Les faits ? Demanda-t-elle confuse

Dans la potion d'amnésie, qui était chargé de surveiller le chaudron pendant que l'autre avait pour mission de préparer mettre les brins de valérienne ? Demandai-je

C'était moi qui devait surveiller le chaudron mais je me suis rendue compte que mon binôme n'avait pas pris la valérienne, je me suis précipitée pour en prendre mais quand je suis revenue le chaudron avait explosé, expliqua-t-elle

Qui se charger de prendre tous les ingrédients ? Demandai-je

Retournez à vos occupations Miss Smith ! Ordonna-t-il sévèrement

Réponds-moi, demandai-je en gardant mon calme

Le … le Serpentard ! Répondit-il

Voyez-vous cela, commençai-je en souriant. Juste une question professeur pourquoi n'y a-t-il qu'un seul élève alors qu'il est évident que nous sommes en présence de deux responsables ?

Retournez à vos occupations Miss Smith, maintenant, ordonna-t-il

En vue de ma future profession, je me sens obligée d'intervenir, répliquai-je. Nous sommes en présence d'une discrimination assez nette passible d'une peine pénale, article L 259-6 du code de la vie magique. Mais bien évidemment vous étiez au courant. Le fait de punir un Gryffondor et protéger vos précieux Serpentards montre la discrimination auquel doit faire face la petite.

…, il me regarda fulminant alors que la petite me regardait bouche bée et impressionner

Alors petite, si jamais il devait te punir sans punir ton camarade, je te conseille d'envoyer une lettre à tes parents pour leurs faire part des agissements et du préférentisme de ton professeur qui est une forme de discrimination qui si je me souviens dans le monde des sorciers est puni par la perte d'emploi et bien plus dans les écoles, terminai-je alors qu'il me regardait furieux. Je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on est victime de discrimination professeur, dis-je en me plongeant dans mes souvenirs, je n'admettrai jamais que cela se passe sous mes yeux sans réagir

…, il se tua, incapable de répondre

Quoi qu'il en soit, que décidez-vous professeur ? Demandai-je en souriant

Hors de ma vue, ordonna-t-il

Avant que je n'oublie s'il y a eu des pertes de points vous devez les rendre ! Ordonnai-je, nous ne voudrions pas créer un scandale

Et les 70 points sont redonnés à Gryffondor, dit-il en ouvrant brutalement la porte de sa baguette

Son élève avant de partir me remercia heureuse d'avoir échappé à une punition. Une fois sortie, il m'empoigna assez férocement le bras mais il était hors de question que je me face faire. Il était furieux et cela n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant. Je souriais nettement, j'étais heureuse d'avoir eu le dessus sur sa petite personne.

Lorsqu'il resserra son étreinte, je compris à quel point je l'avais énervé. Mon petit sourire vengeur s'effaça rapidement. Il était en train de me faire mal. Vraiment mal.

Je t'ai demandé de te mêler de tes affaires, petite idiote, dit-il sévèrement en resserrant son étreinte

Pour que vous puissiez lui parler comme un vulgaire chien ? Jamais, ripostai-je

Sans m'y attendre je reçus une gifle qui me fit perdre l'équilibre. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à prendre une gifle surtout que je n'avais rien fait de mal. La douleur me traversait alors que nous regard se croisaient. C'était un étranger et jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse me faire cela. Je le détestais, je le reconnaissais mais je n'avais rien fair pour mériter une telle punition. Pourquoi m'avait-il frappé ?

Il venait de me troubler de me déstabiliser. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer, j'essayai de raisonner de façon posé mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Je voulais juste pleurer, je voulais qu'on me fiche la paix. Je me levais rapidement avant de partir en direction de ma chambre. Je n'allai pas rester ici je ne voulais pas rester ici.

Je ne savais pas où j'en étais, je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire. Je m'enfuis. Je m'enfuis, je savais comment on était venu, il me suffisait de reprendre le même trajet. J'arrivai chez moi, je m'enfermais alors que je tremblais, je tremblais terriblement. Je pris mon téléphone mais ma mère ne répondait pas. Au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin elle ne répondait pas. Je me laissais glisser sur la porte avant de me rouler, je tremblais terriblement et soudainement j'eus chaud, très chaud. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner, je me sentais si vulnérable, si faible.

Je pensais soudainement à l'infirmière, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que je pouvais trouver en cette femme une épaule et une oreille attentive une chose dont j'en avais terriblement besoin. Il s'avérait que je n'avais plus de poudre. Je restais seule, terriblement seule je devais reprendre mes esprits. Je pris une longue douche froide. En me regardant dans le miroir, je constatais qu'il avait laissé la trace de ses doigts sur mon visage et de sa main autour de mon bras.

Je m'étais enroulée dans un long pull avant de m'asseoir devant la cheminée avec Roxane, je me laissais aller. Elle ne me jugerait pas, elle n'était pas du genre à me juger. Ma chienne était ma meilleure amie, celle sur qui je pouvais compter. Elle passait sa langue sur ma joue, voulant m'embrasser sûrement alors que je le serrais contre moi

Je voulais cesser de pleurer mais je n'y parvenais pas. Je ne voulais pas rester seule, j'avais si mal. Cela ne devrait pas m'affecter et pourtant j pleurais, je pleurais comme si c'était une personne que je tenais qui m'avait fait cet affront. Pourquoi ?

La couleur du feu changea et je vis deux paires de jambes apparaitre. Je n'avais rien fait pour cacher mon désarroi, et je n'osais regarder qui venait d'apparaitre mais je devais m'en douter à la réaction de Roxane.

Elle se mise en garde avant de commencer à grogner et à se faire menaçante. Je me levais, je n'avais rien à faire dans cette pièce et encore en présence de cette personne. Je ravalais mes sanglots évitant de croiser le regard de quiconque. J'étais tellement fatiguée et je n'arrivais plus à maitriser mes émotions. En me voyant partir, Roxane aboya quelques coups avant de me rejoindre.

Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre, saisissant mon ours en peluche d'un côté alors que Roxane se mise à mes pieds. Qu'on me fiche la paix ! C'était la seule chose que je demandai.

Devant mon désarroi, elle pleurait, Roxane pleurait. Je détestai la voir ainsi, j'aurai tellement me montrer forte pour elle mais je n'y arrivai pas. J'avais beau me dire que ce n'était rien mais cette gifle me choqua et son geste était incompréhensible.

J'entendais la porte s'ouvrir et moi je me recroquevillais sur moi-même. Elle n'aboyait pas. Si Roxane n'aboyait pas cela voudrait probablement dire que ce n'était pas lui. Je n'avais pas la force de regarder, ni la force de me tourner

Une main se posa sur mon épaule alors que je levais les yeux vers le ciel, c'était elle. Elle me fit un léger sourire avant que je ne lui saute dans ses bras

Que faites-vous ici ? Demandai-je avec une voix qui tremblait

Vous aviez oublié de prendre le jouet de Roxane et je voulais aussi vérifier votre état vue que vous ne laissez pas le professeur Rogue vous approcher ! Expliqua-t-elle

Je suis tellement désolée, lâchai-je

Expliquez-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Demanda-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte qui était douce et chaleureuse.

Je lui avais raconté l'histoire, je lui expliquai que cela partait d'un bon sentiment et que personne ne devrait être traité comme une sous-merde. Que c'était blessant et moi j'avais été formé à défendre les gens contre l'oppression. Je détestais la façon de s'adresser à la petite, j'expliquai qu'on pouvait être très influençable à cet âge.

Puis je lui avais parlé de l'appel de ma mère et de la façon dont elle m'avait rembarrée. J'étais tellement triste qu'elle ne soit pas là, je voulais croire que je comptais pour elle-même si tout me laissait penser le contraire.

Je ne m'étais vraiment pas attendu à cette gifle. Je n'avais rien demandé, c'était lui qui s'imposait dans ma vie et moi je devrais payer pour ça. Je voulais qu'il parte, qu'il dégage de ma vie. Je le détestais mais ce sentiment fut renforcé ses derniers jours. Je le haïssais, je n'avais qu'une envie le tuer de mes propres mains qu'importent les conséquences.

Plus je parlais et plus je soulageai ma peine. Je me sentais légère même si au fond ce sentiment d'être oppressait ne disparaissait pas facilement.

Chut mon enfant, chut, demanda-t-elle. Je vais lui en toucher deux mots mais vous ne portez plus attention à ce genre de bêtise, vous vous faites du mal

Ça va passer un jour ? Demandai-je alors que Roxane nous rejoignit

Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle

La douleur que je ressens ? Demandai-je en ne la lâchant pas

Mais oui, dit-elle avec conviction, il ne faut pas penser à ce genre de bêtise Madison voyons !

Elle me calma avant de m'allonger et de m'ausculter brièvement avant de m'emmener un bol de soupe au poulet. Elle avait aussi eu la gentillesse de ramener mes affaires. Je pourrais me remettre à travailler une fois que j'aurais tout oublié. Cela me prendra un peu de temps mais avec la semaine qui s'annonçait, cela sera vite oublié.


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain, je me réveillais toujours pâlotte et en sueur. C'était officiel j'étais malade mais il fallait combattre le feu par le feu. J'étais vraiment mal, j'étais courbaturée de partout et j'avais terriblement chaud. Je descendis dans la cuisine, un verre de lait chaud et du miel, rien de plus réconfortant surtout devant un bon dessin animé. Il devait être trois heures du matin et j'avais une envie de lait chaud.

Je descendis lentement, je ne voulais réveiller ma poupée qui dormait si bien et en toute discrétion je partis à la cuisine et je fis chauffer mon lait. Je ne m'étais toujours pas remise de cette gifle mais je devais apprendre à passer dessus. Pour mon bien je devais me reprendre si je ne voulais pas sombrer comme l'année dernière. Je m'étais installée dans le canapé avant de me mettre à regarder des dessins animé, c'était tellement drôle mais je ne devais pas réveiller la réveillée surtout qu'elle était remise.

Le lendemain, alors que je prenais mon petit déjeuné, il était là. Je me levais brutalement de ma chaise alors que Roxane se plaça devant moi. Que voulait-il ? N'avait-il pas fait assez de mal ?

Madison, commença-t-il avec un air triste

Sortez de chez moi ! Ordonnai-je

Je … je voulais m'excuser ! Dit-il tristement

Vous sortez de chez moi ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ici, criai-je alors que Roxane commençait à s'emporter

Je …, essaya-t-il de parler

Je n'ai pas porté plainte, dis-je en lui faisant voir la marque sur mon bras, je ne dirai rien à ma mère pour éviter d'avoir des ennuis mais par pitié, partez je ne veux plus vous voir ! Ajoutai-je alors que larmes remontaient à la surface.

Avant due je ne parte, sache que je suis sincèrement désolée. Dit-il doucement

Son regard était triste et il avait l'air en colère mais pas autant que je ne l'étais. Jamais je ne le pardonnerai, je le détestai déjà mais ma haine n'était que renforcé.

Il me regarda encore un moment avant de partir sans se retourner. Il me laissa sur la table un petit sac de poudre avant de me dire que si j'avais besoin d'aide, que je pourrais le contacter à tout moment et avant de partir me donna trois fioles de potions. Je le laisser partir avant de m'approcher de Roxane. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui, je me suis toujours gérée seule et il n'était pas question que cela change.

Tout reviendrait à la normale une fois qu'il sera parti.

J'avais travaillé de toute la semaine même si mon état de santé ne s'arrangeait pas vraiment. Je ne voulais pas lui être redevable, jamais de la vie autant mourir. Je buvais des tisanes, prenais des vitamines et des antidouleurs pour mes courbatures, c'était mon quotidien.

Deux semaines c'étaient écoulées et je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. J'étais mal et j'avais tellement à faire surtout lorsque j'arrivais chez moi, je constatai que la fenêtre du salon était ouverte. Je savais que j'étais malade mais je ne pensais pas avoir laissé ouvert la fenêtre ou peut-être si qui sait. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je savais plus ce que je faisais

Je m'étais assise dans le canapé buvant un grand vers d'eau glacée. La fièvre persistait malgré les médicaments que je prenais. Il avait beau faire chaud, je continuai à trembler de froid et malgré cela j'allais en cours et les bossaient du mieux que je pouvais.

J'aurais tellement aimé me reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre pour pouvoir souffler un peu. J'étais restée sous le choc après la gifle qui m'était encore incompréhensible. Je n'avais pas compris en quoi j'avais mal agit.

J'étais tombée malade, et depuis impossible de me rétablir correctement quoique je bougeais aussi dans tous les sens. Entre les cours, les courses, l'aide au devoir d'Emilie qui venait ici presque tous les jours pour me soigner la pauvre petite. Elle voulait tellement me rendre service et me voir guérir.

J'étais presque certaine que ce Rogue m'aurait interdit d'aller en cours, cela ne m'aurait pas déplu. J'aurai pu me reposer et lui aurait pris les choses en mains comme on pourrait s'attendre de n'importe quel adulte. Mais je devais voir la réalité en face mes rêves de petites filles de vouloir absolument voir une personne prendre soin de moi, me faire sentir que j'étais importante n'étaient plus. J'avais 17 ans et plus 3 ans.

Il pouvait paraitre hautain ce vieux crouton mais il pouvait aussi paraitre doux … enfin je crois. Et même si à cette instant je voulais sa présence auprès de moi, je ne devais pas oublier qu'il était le frère de l'homme qui m'avait abandonné et aussi que si lui, ni personne n'avait cherché à me retrouver c'était sûrement que je n'étais pas si importante.

Voilà bien ma veine, moi qui voulais son départ voilà que je souhaitais son retour. C'était à ne rien comprendre mon histoire. Je secouais la tête, plus vite je l'aurais enlevé de mes pensées et plus vite je pourrais retourner à mes occupations. J'avais des papiers à vérifier, d'autre à préparer et d'autre à mettre de côté.

Je haïssais les documents administratifs mais je devais pour la bonne gestion du patrimoine familiale. Mon patrimoine faire le nécessaire pour le maintenir le plus haut possible et même le faire fructifier.

Je m'étais installée à la bibliothèque avec mes livres de cours et les papiers à m'occuper en urgence. J'étais tellement fatiguée mais je devais en faire abstraction. Je baillais à un intervalle plus ou moins régulier de 2 minutes. Je m'étirais pour détendre mes muscles qui avaient l'air de me demander pénitence lorsque ma main heurta un petit sac.

Je le pris avant de le regarder. C'était la poudre de cheminette que Rogue m'avait donné. Il voulait que je le contacte en cas de besoin. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'avais gardé. Cela ne me serait plus d'aucune utilité.

Je poussais un long soupir avant de me retourner vers tout ce que j'avais à faire. Autant e travail et tellement peu de temps.

Parmi le courrier que j'avais à traiter, il y avait une lettre de ma mère. Bizarre généralement si elle voulait me parler, elle m'appelait. Peut-être voulait-elle me voir ou que je ne m'épuise pas trop.

C'était ce que je croyais mais l'espoir faisait vivre. Elle avait d'autre projet pour moi, celle de l'accompagner à un bal à Poudlard. Cela me faisait plaisir de passer du temps avec elle, mais dans un tel état de fatigue comment pourrai-je réellement assurer à ses côtés ?

Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de penser. Je descendis à la cave avant de prendre toute les potions qui était présente. Je savais que la pimentine était une potion qui guérissait de la grippe mais en regardant la couleur, je doutais un peu de sa fraicheur. J'espérais que cela n'allait pas me rendre plus malade que je ne l'étais déjà

Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'y penser. Je devais être à Pré-Au-Lard dans moins de 6h00, juste assez pour laisser la potion mijoter et préparer mes valises. J'hésitais à emmener Roxane avec moi, je n'aimais pas la savoir loin de moi mais ce n'était que pour trois jours … peut-être trois jours de trop.

Je détestais l'idée de la voir séparer de moi et qu'au final elle finisse par partir elle aussi. Ma mère ne l'aimait pas beaucoup et Roxane aussi d'ailleurs. Je me demandai bien pourquoi mais qu'importe, ma décision était prise, elle viendrait avec moi, et si je devais être punie à la fin, cela m'importait peu. J'avais la chance d'être entouré des personnes qui m'aimaient, elles devront faire un effort pour moi.

En débouchant la bouteille une odeur forte de truc périmé me parvenait à mes narines, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû la consommer mais je n'avais plus le temps d'en commander. C'était soit je la prenais et j'aviserai des effets négatifs plus tard soit je n'y allais pas et je manquai une occasion de passer un moment mère fille. Au pire je pourrais aller en chercher vite fait à Pré-Au-Lard

Après une brève hésitation quant à la couleur et à la consistance je bu la fiole en sa totalité. J'étais prête à partir mais avant tout, je me saisis d'une boîte, j'espérai ne pas avoir à l'utiliser, sincèrement pas !

Je me saisis de la poudre de cheminette, elle allait me servir au final. Qui l'aurait dit.

Roxane, criai-je !

Elle se leva avant de venir près de moi et je criais Chaudron Baveur, c'était là-bas que je devais la rencontrer. Elle m'avait aussi donné des sous pour que je ne puisse manquer de rien. Comme à mon habitude, je débarquai comme une étrangère une paria, un être méprisable et abjecte différent d'eux et de son rapport à la magie

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis, cela me fera plaisir de vous lire :)


	14. Chapter 14

Le gérant, limite s'il ne me jetait pas les clés comme un vulgaire animal. Je n'avais rien fait pour mériter ce mépris mais qu'importe … ce n'était pas pour eux que j'étais ici. Je ramassais mes clés avant de faire à Roxane de me suivre. Ils avaient mécontent mais j'avais payé pour ce service et je comptais bien en profiter

Un hibou m'attendait dans ma chambre. Je n'avais guère le temps de me reposer. Je déposais mon sac d'affaire avant de me mettre en route vers les locaux du ministère de la magie. J'enfilais autre chose et je m'emparai de mon laissé-passé. Je ne pouvais pas embarquer Roxane avec moi … mais je ne voulais pas non plus la laisser seule.

Il fallait que je trouve une personne qui pourrait me rendre ce service mais qui ? A part Rogue je ne voyais personne d'autre. Je n'avais pas le choix, si je voulais vraiment passer du temps avec elle et l'aider, je ne pouvais pas emmener Roxane au ministère de la magie.

A contrecœur, je me dirigeais vers les quartiers de Rogue, je savais qu'on était vendredi après-midi, il ne devait pas avoir cours mais je n'en étais pas certaine. Une fois là-bas, j'aviserai

Les quartiers de Severus Rogue ! Dis-je en lâchant la poignée de poudre dans la cheminée.

Malheureusement pour moi, en arrivant il était absent et je n'avais guère le temps … devais-je lui laisser un mot ? Non ! On était tellement en mauvais terme que faire cela serait se foutre un peu de sa gueule. Il avait cours, je l'entendais à l'autre bout crié sur les élèves. Je souriais, j'avais oublié qu'il était prof et je me demandais quel genre de prof il pouvait être …

Je culpabilisai, j'avais mal agi et je voulais lui demander de garder mon animal … mais quel culot je faisais. J'étais assise devant sa salle et je réfléchissais à la situation … je ne pouvais pas lui imposer une telle chose. Je décidai de partir, je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer, surtout que j'ai toujours à mon âme et conscience refusé son aide, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui cela devrait être différent.

Je me levais assis difficilement ignorant mes courbatures mais au moment de me mettre en route, je reconnus la petite que j'avais aidé. Elle se précipita vers moi avant avec un grand sourire.

Merci encore de m'avoir aidé, dit-elle plein de reconnaissance

Je t'en prie, dis-je en souriant, je voulais juste éviter que tu ne sois injustement punie

Merci encore, dit-elle en souriant

Au plaisir, dis-je en souriant, je dois y aller … une prochaine fois peut-être

Je m'étais mise en route quand la porte s'ouvrit, j'avais regardé les élèves sortir de la salle l'air dépité et d'autres énervés, un peu comme moi quand je sortais des cours de maths du lycée. Mon pire cauchemar.

Madison, interpella une voix

Je me retournai alors qu'il avait l'air surpris de me voir, il n'était pas le seul, j'étais aussi surprise de me voir là !

Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il en me faisant entrer dans sa salle de classe

Je … je ne voulais pas vous importuné, dis-je confuse, je vais me débrouiller !

Tu as une mine affreuse, constata-t-il

Ce n'est rien, répondis-je calmement. Je … je dois y aller, repris-je

Tu voulais que je garde Roxane peut-être ? Demanda-t-il en tapant dans le mille

Ça ne vous dérange pas ? Demandai-je en tentant ma chance

Je vais m'occuper d'elle, ne t'inquiète pas mais où te rends tu ? Demanda-t-il curieux

Ma mère m'a demandé de la rejoindre au ministère de la magie, si je n'y vais pas tout de suite je … je vais me faire engueuler, dis-je en me rappelant qu'elle ne supportait pas le retard

Il accepta à ma plus grande surprise, je le regardais pleine de gratitude. Il me sauvait la vie. Je me dirigeais le plus rapidement possible vers son bureau. J'étais relativement en retard d'une quarantaine voir cinquantaine de minutes, j'allais sûrement me faire disputer.

Alors que je courais à toute vitesse vers la salle de réunion, lieu du rendez-vous. Je bousculais plusieurs sorciers sur mon chemin mais qu'importe je ne voulais pas m'attirer plus d'ennui que j'en avais déjà. Je venais à peine d'arriver, sans même réfléchir, j'ouvris la porte et je fus gênée de voir que j'interrompais une réunion. Je rougis devant cette scène alors que ma mère debout devant les autres s'approcha de moi en souriant

Nous sommes en réunion Madison, dit-elle gentiment

Je … je suis désolée, je devais déposer Roxane, dis-je en rougissant alors que je sentais les yeux des autres sur moi

Voici ma fille Madison, c'est elle qui est à l'origine des idées que je vous soumets aujourd'hui dans le cadre de nos échanges avec l'étranger et les gouvernements moldus.

Elle m'invita à exposer mes idées et bien sûr à les développer. C'était moi qui préparait ses dossiers et le fait qu'elle me donne une telle responsabilité me faisait si plaisir, c'était une façon pour elle de me dire qu'elle était fier de moi, qu'elle me faisait confiance. Je donnais mes tripes à cette présentation si soudaine, je n'avais pas peur, j'étais habituée à ce que genre de scène.

Cette présentation sur les différents projets étaient relativement longue, je pouvais voir certains ravis, enthousiasmé par ce que je disais alors que d'autres semblaient septiques, voir même pas très emballé.

Mon exposé touchait à sa fin et ma mère congédia tout le monde, tout le monde sauf moi. Une fois la porte fermée elle se dirigea vers moi. Son regard était dur et glacial, un regard que je connaissais, un regard que je haïssais. Instinctivement mes lèvres se mirent à trembler et mes yeux à remplir de larmes. Une fois à ma hauteur, elle me gifla si fort qu'elle laissa la marque de ses doigts.

Je baissais les yeux me mordant les lèvres. Elle me prit par le bras avant de m'obliger à me pencher sur le bureau. Je me mise soudainement à trembler … pas ça, pas ça, me dis-je à moi-même alors que je pouvais entendre une ceinture fouetter l'air … je m'accrochais le plus fortement possible, fermant les yeux alors que des larmes tombaient sur son bureau de marbre. Ce n'était pas la première correction que je me prenais et je pense que cela ne sera pas la dernière. Et moi qui me plaignais de la fessée reçu, ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qui m'attendait

Le premier coup tomba fort et net, pour ne pas entendre mes jérémiades, elle m'avait rendu silencieuse. Un deuxième coup tomba, je m'efforçais de rester coucher, je ne voulais pas envenimer la situation et Dieu seul savait à quel point j'avais mal. Un autre puis un autre et encore un autre. J'avais perdu le fil au bout de 15, elle continuait son assaut, je pouvais sentir celle-ci sur ma colonne vertébrale, d'autre échouer sur mes reins.

Tous mes membres tremblaient et je pouvais sentir une chose s'écouler lentement. Je pleurais, je ne le cachais pas, je pleurais, je voulais tellement qu'elle arrête, j'avais mal tellement mal. Mais les coups continuèrent. Je me laisser tomber comme une loque, voilà ce que j'étais une loque. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de me calmer qu'elle m'ordonna de me lever et de partir. Je me levais tant bien que mal, mettant la robe de sorcier qu'elle me jeta avant de partir. Une fois devant la porte elle m'interpella

Et cette fois tâche de ne pas être en retard ! Dit-elle avant de refermer la porte instantanément.

Je marchais difficilement mais je devais ne pas faire remarquer mon désarroi et même s'il le remarquait, les sorciers se foutaient éperdument de mon sort. Je n'étais qu'un misérable insecte parmi tant d'autre. J'empruntais la cheminée avant de me diriger vers la classe de Rogue. Je ne voulais qu'une chose rentrer et vite, je voulais pleurer mon soul et rien d'autres. Je frappai doucement avant d'entrer. Je pris une grande bouffé d'air mais ma voix me trahissait, je devais faire vite.

Roxane, interpellai-je en gardant les yeux rivés vers le sol

Ça va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

…, je hochais la tête avant de faire à Roxane signe de venir et vite, il m'était difficile de déterminer combien de temps j'allais tenir

Alors j'étais sur le point de m'en aller, il me retint par le bras avant de me forcer à le confronter. Il me saisit le menton alors que mes larmes n'avaient toujours pas cessé de tomber. Je voulais les cacher mais j'en étais incapable. Il fut choqué en voyant la marque sur ma joue, sûrement pensait-il que je méritais plus. Alors qu'il était sur le point de parler je repris mon bras de force

Laissez-moi, suppliai-je en essayant de ne pas succomber à mon chagrin

Il fut peut-être stupéfait, surpris. Moi je profitais pour partir, Roxane me suivit aussi rapidement que possible. Une fois dans la cheminée et en ayant lâché celle-ci, je le vis apparaitre rapidement avant de me demander de rester mais il était trop tard. J'étais déjà dans ma chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Je retirais ma robe avant d'ôter mon tee-shirt et de me laisser tomber en soutien-gorge sur le lit.


	15. Chapter 15

Je pleurais, je devais tous laisser sortir, je ne pouvais plus garder ces choses en moi. Devant ses réactions parfois trop exagéré, je pourrais penser qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Roxane fit le tour avant de poser ses pattes avant sur le lit pleurant aussi avec moi. Je me voulais forte mais sur le coup c'était trop me demander. Je souffrais le martyr, je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. Je n'avais qu'une envie partir, rentrer chez moi et m'exiler. Faire l'armée peut-être, c'était une bonne solution l'armée mais je ne pouvais décidemment pas faire ça à Roxane.

Je me rapprochais d'elle avant de la serrer contre moi et de me laisser aller dans son doux pelage. Elle m'aimait elle, je savais qu'elle m'aimait sinon elle ne resterait pas près de moi et même si ce n'était pas vrai, penser le contraire me déchirerait surtout que je voyais ma mère que très rarement et elle était toujours occupée et son état de stress constant, cela entrainait des réactions assez exagéré, je pense que c'était ça, cela devait être çà.

Je m'étais endormie en pleure mais plus légère … enfin c'était ce que je me convaincs. Je devais avancer et ne pas paraître faible pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. En me levant, j'avais mal, la douleur était très vive et je ne savais pas qui pourrait réellement m'aider dans ce genre de situation … Mon dos était tellement meurtri par les coups, il m'était difficile de bouger et je n'avais plus le droit à l'erreur. Je nettoyais les plaies, laissant dégonfler un peu les morsures que m'avait laissées la ceinture avant de me rendormir. Roxane elle me fixait tournant sa tête de droit à gauche avant de passer sa patte sur son museau. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour demain, après ce que Rogue avait vu, il était hors de question que nous nous croisions à nouveau. Je n'avais guère le choix que de l'emmener.

Le jour arriva rapidement, je m'étais levée à 5h00, un hibou frappait à ma fenêtre. J'étais tellement épuisé mais pas question de se laisser aller. Je le fis entrer avant de le poser sur la table et de le donner à boire. Il avait deux lettres dans le bec que je détachais avant de les lires. La première était de Rogue … que me voulait-il ? Il était soulant lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Il voulait me voir aujourd'hui pour parler de l'incident d'hier … de quel incident ? Il était fou, vraiment fou

La seconde lettre était celle de ma mère, je la lus rapidement … il n'y avait pas grand-chose, juste une liste de chose à faire dont la première était de préparer la réunion qui allait se tenir dans à peu près deux heures. J'allais devoir leurs apporter à tous du café et préparer les dossiers qui je le suppose m'attendait dans la salle de réunion.

Je pris une douche rapide, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller les douleurs de mon dos, elles étaient encore si vive, si douloureuse, bouger était un vrai cauchemar mais il était hors de question pour moi de me laisser aller. Je pris à nouveau une fiole de pimentine, le goût était tellement dégueulasse mais je devais aller mieux pour nous deux.

Je descendis avec Roxane. Le barman par chance était encore présent, une veine. Il me regarda un moment avant de reprendre son activité. Je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas, cela se lisait à sa tête mais qu'importe

Excusez-moi ! Dis-je en en prenant appui sur le bar pour me soulager un peu

…, il me regarda un petit moment avant de reprendre son activité

Je pourrais avoir 7 cafés s'il vous plait ? Demandai-je

C'est fermé ! Gronda-t-il

S'il vous plait, demandai-je humblement, j'en ai besoin

Et bien repasse dans 3 heures ! Ajouta-t-il de façon peu commode

Je paierai le triple du prix normal, suppliai-je

Pour la dernière fois ! C'est fermé ! Ajouta-t-il

Je voyais qu'il était inutile d'insister. Je me retournais, pourquoi s'acharner. Un client venait de descendre, il se dirigea au bar. Lui fut servi et pas moi, pourquoi ? Je supposai que le fait que je ne sois pas sorcière jouait beaucoup.

J'étais retournée dans ma chambre. Je pouvais redescendre chez moi et repartir mais le temps que j'arrive ils auraient refroidi. 6h00 venait de sonner et son dossier n'était pas encore prêt ! Tant pis, il faut faire des sacrifices, il me restait peu de temps pour le préparer et je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait en plus.

Après être arrivée, je me dirigeais vers la salle de réunion, je vis sur le bureau un pile de papier. Il était 6h10, j'avais encore une marge de manœuvre pour essayer de préparer le terrain.

Je commençais à le feuilleter rapidement, je constatais que le rapport n'était pas en anglais mais en français et une autre partie en espagnol. Je poussais un long soupir, elle m'avait demandé parce que je parlais couramment ses langues et à en juger par le dossier, des négociations étaient en routes. Je sentais que j'allais devoir me coltiner la présentation d'aujourd'hui une nouvelle fois. J'entendais des pas dehors, ils étaient sur le point d'arriver, je dirigeais Roxane vers le fond de la pièce o je la sommais de ne pas bouger. Ce n'était pas une situation confortable pour elle je lui en demandais beaucoup surtout en présence de ma mère qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter. Elle la haïssait et le faisait bien sentir lorsqu'elle se montrait un peu trop « sévère » avec moi

Je vis la poignée se tourner et un doux et radieux sourire se mit à illuminer mon visage d'une façon assez hypocrite. Je les invitais tous poliment à s'installer avant de passer une tête à l'extérieur pour voir si d'autre personne allait venir, je pensais à ma mère que je ne voyais pas à la table avec ses collaborateurs. Que devais-je dire ? Que je la représentais ? Devais-je commencer l'exposé ?

J'étais dans un doute total. Je décidais d'attendre quelques minutes mais je savais qu'il était inutile de le faire. Elle ne viendra pas. Sûrement avait elle eut une dure réunion la veille.

Alors que je distribuais les dossiers tout le monde la porte s'ouvrit, j'affichais un sourire, un vrai sourire, heureuse même mais en voyant un homme entrer, je compris qu'il était inutile d'espérer. Je commençais la réunion, je commençais à exposer les points que j'avais pris connaissance, d'autre que je me souvenais et d'autre en prenant connaissance en même temps qu'eux. J'apprenais par ses collaborateurs qu'elle était chargée d'organiser les négociations qui devaient se tenir dans la journée avant de l'officialiser le lendemain dans un dîner. Je comprenais mieux le « récupérer ma robe chez Mme Guipure ».

La journée s'annonçait bien plus éprouvante que prévue. Une fois finie, je la contactais, si elle voulait que je m'occupe du dîner, il me faudrait plus de détail qu'une liste.

Je demandais à la parler mais je tombais sur un majordome qui me transmit les instructions. Je devais être dans 45 minutes à l'ambassade magique anglaise pour servir de traductrice et je ne l'apprenais que maintenant.

Je jetais un coup d'œil sur Roxane je ne pourrais jamais la surveiller si je devais bouger dans tous les sens comme une girouette. Je la mise dans la cheminée avant de balancer le peu de poudre de cheminette qu'il me restait. Elle sera bien là-bas, je le dédommagerai si nécessaire.

Moi de mon côté je me rendis à l'ambassade où ma mère venait juste d'arriver, elle était en compagnie d'un homme avec qui elle riait. Qui aurait dit que derrière ses airs se cachaient une femme impitoyable. J'arrivais toujours avec le même sourire qui avait prôné mon visage le matin même à la réunion.

Nous entrions dans la salle où là un dur et long débat s'annonçait. Ils étaient en train de négocier les mesures qui seront applicables entre les deux parties, avant de reprendre mais cette fois ligne par ligne demandant des explications sur certains termes ou notion ou même des explications sur certaines mesures. Lorsque nous parvenions à enfin satisfaire une partie, la 3ème partie n'était pas d'accord. Autant j'aimais m'occuper d'opération tripartite autant ça pouvait me souler d'être celle qui devait gérer les négociations à la demande de ma mère sur des notions qu'elle-même employer sans savoir ce que cela signifiait.

Mes amis on ne s'improvise pas juriste comme çà du jour au lendemain. Mon agacement commençait à se faire sentir mais j'essayais de le dissimuler pendant qu'eux se lançait le boomerang sans cesse et que moi je faisais l'arbitre en disant si oui ou non ils pouvaient l'appliquer ou pas

Comment je savais çà ? Pendant mes grandes vacances une fois que je quittais le common law, je devais m'atteler au droit magique, et pas besoin de professeur. J'étais autodidacte.

Cela durera jusqu'au déjeuné, ils parvinrent enfin à mon plus grand soulagement à se mettre d'accord sur les termes de la convention !

Une fois terminée, ma mère demanda à me voir. Nous nous enfermions dans la pièce mais lorsqu'elle se retourna vers moi, son expression changea radicalement, je reculais de quelques pas par réflexe mais au final rien ne se produisit, elle me tendit une liste et m'indiqua une pile de dossier.

Le dîner se fera à Poudlard et tu as intérêt à être présentable, évite encore une fois de me faire honte, enfant stupide ! Cracha-t-elle

Je … je pourrais avoir des sous pour m'acheter une robe, osai-je demander

Mais tu sers à quoi réellement ? Même pas fichu de se procurer une robe, tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité

Je … je me débrouillerai, répondis-je honteuse

Mais t'as fait quoi avec tout ce fric que je te donne, que je m'efforce à gaspiller pour ta petite personne ! Demanda-t-elle alors que je ne serais rien d'elle, je travaillais dur pour avoir ce que je voulais

Je … je vais me débrouiller, dis-je désolée

Inutile pour moi d'insister encore plus. Je devais me débrouiller pour trouver une robe, je regardais brièvement la liste, il y avait 3 dossiers à préparer, je devais aussi vérifier que tout était bien en place à Poudlard et récupérer la robe, me trouver une robe, revoir mon vocabulaire car j'allais encore une fois servir de traductrice. A ma gauche il y avait de l'alcool, sans même me poser de question, je me pris un bon verre.


	16. Chapter 16

Bon, dans un premier temps j'accomplis les tâches les plus faciles et aussi les moins fastidieuses. Après avoir récupérer la robe que je déposais chez elle, je partis vérifier l'évolution des préparatifs. Sur le chemin vers les cuisines j'entendis aboyer, apparemment mon petit bébé était pressé de me revoir. Elle me sauta dessus me faisant tomber à la renverse et sur le dos avec mes marques fraîches, je poussais un petit cri étouffé mais je ne pouvais pas l'en vouloir. Après quelques câlins, nous nous mirent toutes deux en routes vers les cuisines où pleins de petites personnes s'afféraient à la tâche. Elle avait l'air si mignonne, l'une s'approcha de Roxanne et celle-ci la lécha alors qu'elle paraissait terroriser

Au pied ! Ordonnai-je

Je me mettais à son niveau avant de lui sourire et de sortir mon mouchoir pour lui essuyer le visage

Il faut la pardonner, demandai-je en souriant, elle est assez coquine

Il ne faut pas s'excuser, Maya est désolée d'être adorable, Maya est très désolée

Il ne le faut pas, dis-je en souriant, c'est moi qui m'excuse, ajoutai-je en essuyant la transpiration qui ruisselait sur mon front

Mlle va bien ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète

Oui, oui, ajoutai-je, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter mais tu dois avoir froid dans ses cachots glaciales, dis-je en constatant un petit courant d'air me remonter le dos alors que je suais à grosse goutte. Mets çà !

Je sortais une écharpe dans mon sac avant de la lui mettre au cou. Elle était si mignonne

Comme ça tu n'attraperas pas un rhume comme moi, dis-je bêtement alors que Roxane aboyait. Ne sois pas jalouse, dis-je le fixant qui aboyait en remuant la queue, tiens une écharpe pour toi aussi

Je me levais difficilement avant de demander un verre d'eau qu'elle me tendit si gentiment, c'était si merveilleux de constater que les gens pouvaient être tolérant et même aimant. J'avais oublié que de telle gens pouvait exister. Quoiqu'il en soit je partais me sentant drôlement fatigué

Je remballais mes affaires, la potion ne devait plus faire effet. Je ne savais pas non plus s'il m'en restait ou pas ….Tout allait de travers, cela aurait dû être un week-end où elle ne devait s'occuper que de moi mais au lieu de ça je me prenais pour une secrétaire.

J'avais encore un souci, je n'avais plus de robe, il me fallait une robe. Je refaisais le couloir inverse, comment allais-je me procurer une robe ? Qu'importe j'avais encore beaucoup à faire avant demain. J'empruntais la cheminée retournant au chaudron baveur avant de descendre au bar pour commander du café et des sandwichs. Beaucoup me dévisageait et j'entendais beaucoup à mon sujet, j'étais assez connu dans ce monde mais je m'en fichais, ce n'était pas pour eux que j'étais ici.

Je lui passais ma commande, il avait l'air agacé par ma présence. Je lui demandais s'il pouvait les emmener dans ma chambre pour me soulager un peu c'était limite si je ne m'étais pas pris un vent. Je compris qu'il ne fera rien pour moi. Il posa ma commande assez violement sur la table avant de se retourner. Je lui donnais les sous avant de repartir

Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait pour mériter autant de mépris ? Je savais que les moldus n'étaient très bien reçu mais pour mériter autant de mépris. J'étais victime de discrimination depuis toute petite dans ce monde, cela ne changeait pas mais en grandissant, je comprenais un peu plus les gestes et les paroles. Croyez-moi lorsque je disais que cela blessait. Je voulais passer au-dessus mais apparemment j'étais trop faible. Pas assez forte. J'avais un dossier à préparer, je ne devais pas non plus trainer. J'étais munie de feuille et de stylo il était grand temps pour moi de décortiquer tout cela.

J'avais de la chance, il s'agissait de la négociation d'aujourd'hui. La convention était signée mais pourquoi me faire travailler cela ? Il était assez facile j'avais écouté attentivement les différentes dispositions que la convention stipulait.

Le prochain dossier était en rapport avec la politique étrangère et économique, une volonté d'agrandir l'échange entre ses pays.

Pourquoi je sentais que j'allais devoir me coltiner beaucoup de gens demain … j'espérais qu'il y aurait de l'alcool pour faire passer cela assez rapidement, un excellent inhibiteur d'ennui, cependant il m'en faudra plus qu'un verre

Je toussotais, ma gorge me faisait souffrir mais le café chaud soulageait mes cordes vocales. Il 'était vrai que je n'avais plus de potion ni même de robe pour demain. Comment allais-je m'en sortir ?

Je fixai les deux dossiers qu'il me restait à traiter, est-ce que cela en valait vraiment la peine ? Me démener pour au final être traiter comme si je n'étais pas importante, plus je grandissais et plus je prenais conscience que ma mère et moi n'avions pas une relation idyllique, elle était dure, sévère mais je l'aimais quand même je refusais qui lui arrive malheur. Je ne savais pas en revanche … enfin si je me doutais un peu de ce qu'elle ressentait mais allais-je réellement me laisser convaincre par cela ? Si je la perdais je n'aurais plus personne sur terre … enfin il me resterait Roxane. En parlant d'elle elle était tellement mieux depuis que Rogue l'avait soigné, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le remercier

Il avait été sympa en la gardant pour moi alors qu'il n'y était pas obligé. Je souriais en la voyant endormie alors que moi j'étais toujours éveillé sur le dernier dossier. Je ne le comprenais pas, j'étais fatiguée et en sueur. Dans mon sac il y avait de la vitamine C mais même cela ne faisait pas effet. J'ouvris les fenêtres, pour avoir un peu d'air avant de m'étaler comme une crêpe sur le lit. J'avais pensé qu'il aurait passé en deux trois jours mais mon état dura deux mois. J'étais malade depuis deux mois et rien de ce que je prenais ne marchait vraiment

Je détestais les médecins, je prenais que de la vitamine C et du paracétamol, juste pour apaiser mes douleurs, pas vraiment que je veuille guérir. Mais là c'était différent, j'avais une responsabilité sur mes épaules. J'étais tellement agacée de ne pas réussir ce fichu dossier, il ne m'en restait qu'un, ce n'était pas difficile, des schémas et des commentaires à fournir et je bloquais ?

C'était à ne plus rien comprendre. Alors que j'étais sur le point de m'assoupir, j'entendis un « pop ». Je me levais précipitamment, avec un cœur battant à 100/h. Au loin, je vis une petite créature qui avait l'air effrayé. Je la reconnaissais, c'était la fille que j'avais vu dans les cuisines. Elle avait l'air apeuré la pauvre et mon cri ne l'avait pas aidé. Roxane s'était aussi réveillée mais je l'ordonnais de rester à sa place pour ne pas l'effrayer

Coucou, dis-je en m'approchant en souriant, je suis désolée de t'avoir effrayé, dis-je en m'approchant

Maya n'a pas peur, Maya voulait rendre l'écharpe à Mlle, dit-elle en l'otant

Je m'approchais d'elle avant de la lui remettre, je voulais éviter qu'elle n'attrape froid

Ne l'enlève pas voyons, dis-je en la remettant, tu ne voudrais pas tomber malade comme moi, si ? Dis-je doucement. Voilà, c'est mieux !

Elle prit l'écharpe entre ses petites mains avant de lever ses grands yeux vers moi. Elle semblait surprise

Mlle est si gentille, ajouta-t-elle vraiment affecté par mon geste

Ça me fait plaisir, dis-je en souriant. Que je suis impolie, tu veux … commençai-je en regardant dans la pièce mais il y avait juste ma tasse de café vide et un sandwich à moitié entamé. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, dis-je désolée, tu veux un truc ? Je descendrai te prendre un truc

Non, non, dit-elle en se levant, Mlle n'a pas à faire tout ça pour Maya, Maya ne le mérite pas

Ne dis pas de sottise voyons, tu es mon invité et puis c'est naturel entre ami, dis-je en me levant avant de prendre mes esprits

Mlle ne va pas bien ? Demanda-t-elle en se plaçant derrière moi pour me rattraper au cas où

Juste un peu malade … les dernières gouttes de la potion viennent de se dissiper ! Dis-je dépité

Mlle veut de l'aide ? Demanda-t-elle

Tu n'aurais pas de la poudre de cheminette sur toi par hasard ? Demandai-je

Non, dit-elle désolée

Elle s'approcha de la barre de mon lit avant de commencer à se frapper la tête contre. Je la pris avant un autre assaut, elle était si petite qu'on aurait dit que je portais un enfant

Mais arrêtes, demandai-je

Maya, méchant elfe, Maya n'a pas emmené la poudre de cheminette, Maya mérite une punition

Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir et même si tu l'avais oublié, je n'allais pas me mettre en colère à cause çà, expliquai-je. Regarde, tu t'es blessée, assieds toi ! Demandai-je en la posant sur le lit

Je sortis un mouchoir que je mouillais avec un peu d'eau pour la nettoyer.

Je suis désolée, si j'avais été à la maison j'aurai mieux nettoyé ta plaie, dis-je en enlevant le sang

Mlle veut aller à sa maison ? Demanda-t-elle avec des yeux plein d'espoir, Maya peut l'emmener, Maya peut l'emmener, répéta-t-elle

Je … si cela ne te dérange pas, dis-je en réalisant qu'elle venait de me sauver la mise

Elle me prise par le bras toute contente alors que Roxane aboya pour que je n'oublie pas sa présence. Je la fis signe de venir près de moi et en un éclair on se retrouvait toutes les trois à la maison, ma maison. Cela faisait du bien.

Je l'installai sur le canapé avant de me saisir de la trousse de secours qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain

Attention ça va piquer un peu, dis-je en la regardant me dévisager

…, elle grimaça au contact de l'alcool

Pardon, dis-je en tapotant légèrement avant de mettre un pansement. Voilà, c'est fini, souriais-je. Vous voulez du lait toutes les deux ? Demandai-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine

Si Roxane ne tarda pas pour me faire part de sa décision, mon petit invité ne savait pas quoi répondre. Je lui tendis un verre quand même qu'elle prit d'une façon assez hésitante alors que Roxane elle happait avec appétit son bol

Bois, cela te fera du bien, dis-je en souriant.

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour boire et ses yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise. Je souriais en la voyant ainsi. Je lui demandais d'attendre un moment j'avais des choses à prendre. Je pris le reste des potions qu'il me restait à la cave, il ne restait que des fioles sans non et la couleur ne correspondait pas vraiment à ce du livre. Une fois cela fait, je pris ma robe que je mis dans un sac et j'étais prête. J'étais si heureuse d'avoir pu récupérer ma robe à la maison. Je ne l'avais pas encore utilisé, je l'avais utilisé pour une occasion spéciale mais un appel annula tous mes projets


	17. Chapter 17

Quoiqu'il en soit, un poids sur ôté sur mes épaules, je la remerciai de m'avoir permise de revenir à la maison. Elle me ramena à ma chambre, j'étais heureuse d'avoir eu ma robe, je l'accrochais au baldaquin de mon lit, mais mon calvaire était loin d'être terminé. Il me restait un dossier à terminer. Je poussais un long soupir d'exaspération, il était bientôt 5h00 du matin …

Je repris mon travail mais j'étais réellement fatiguée, je n'en pouvais plus. Elle avait de la chance que je l'aime pour me sacrifier pour elle. Je me retranchais dans mes dernières limites pour terminer ce fichu dossier, je dormirais plus tard, je devais la retrouver à Poudlard avec les autres invités et servir de traductrice.

Ma seule motivation à ce moment était de dormir, encore un effort … un effort … un … effort.

Je m'étais endormie finalement, exténué par la tâche donnée. Je dus dormir 5 ou 6 heures lorsque je me réveillais, un hibou cognait contre ma vitre pour m'apporter une lettre. Je devais venir à Poudlard pour exposer un débriefe sur ce que j'avais retenu des dossiers … J'embarquais Roxane, ma robe et je descendis la moitié des potions que j'avais sous la main avec un peu de chance, l'une d'elle serait de la pimentine et me guérira le temps du débriefe et voir de la soirée mais ne prenons pas de risque.

Je me mettais en route, arrivé à Poudlard, l'école toute entière était décoré, c'était réellement magnifique, magique … je n'avais jamais vu d'endroit aussi beau de ma vie ; J'étais comme une enfant de 5 ans devant un magasin de bonbon malgré le fait que je baillais, j'admirais la structure qui s'offrait à moi, qui sait quand je reviendrai ici.

Je me dirigeais vers … ben en fait je ne savais pas vraiment … je devais me rendre à la grande salle je crois … me voilà bien avancé, l'homme qui m'avait déposé ici en disparaissant et en apparaissant devant l'école ne m'avait pas réellement beaucoup aidé. J'étais restée comme une potiche dans le hall ne savant pas ce qu'il fallait faire … enfin jusqu'à ce que je vois l'un des associés de ma mère, je décidais sagement de le suivre, cela voudrait dire que je n'étais pas réellement en retard

En entrant dans la salle elle était aussi magnifiquement décorée alors que ma mère installée me dévisageait, elle semblait fâchée. Alors que tout le monde était installé, elle s'approcha de moi, posant sa main sur mon épaule avant de resserrer son étreinte. Elle prit quelques secondes avant de commencer les présentations

Madison ma fille va nous débriefer les négociations d'hier et c'est elle aussi qui nous servira de traductrice pour ce soir, dit-elle en souriant alors qu'elle était en train de me faire mal et que Roxane la fixait bizarrement.

Et bien ma chère Victoria, je dois dire que même les moldus savent se rendre utiles, ne te vexe pas, ajouta un homme assez petit avec un air hautain

Il faut bien qu'elle serve à quelque chose outre le fait de me faire dépenser de l'argent pour des études insignifiantes, rajouta ma mère

Roxane avança près de moi se collant même comme pour me faire sentir que je n'étais pas seule mais les entendre parler de la sorte me faisait tellement mal … je me disais que c'était des blagues, comme quand on parle d'un vêtement qu'on n'aime pas ou qu'on porte rarement …

Je me mise à l'estrade avant de commencer à débriefer la situation comme je pouvais, le peu de sommeil que j'avais eu m'avait été bénéfique mais le sera-t-il jusqu'à ce soir ? Le temps passait lentement, après m'avoir dévisagé, beaucoup me regardait stupéfait de m'entendre, il buvait mes paroles, j'étais un peu comme le moteur d'une voiture à l'heure actuelle. Celle sans qui on ne pourrait rien faire, j'espérais qu'elle appréciait le travail. Alors que je voyais un petit sourire sur son visage, cela me boosta encore plus pour donner le meilleur de moi-même. Ils posèrent leurs questions à la fin et je les répondais aisément comme si j'avais été celle qui avait mené les négociations … enfin qui 'était à l'origine du projet

Lorsque je finis, ils se levèrent ma mère fut la dernière à se lever mais au lieu de partir vers la porte elle vint vers moi. Je faisais mine de ne pas la voir alors qu'au fond de moi mon petit cœur ruisselait de bonheur sans fin. J'avais fait un bon boulot et j'étais très fière de moi.

C'était quoi ce que tu m'as fait ? Demanda-t-elle subitement

Je … un débriefe, expliquai-je

Tu appelles cela un débriefe ? Demanda-t-elle, un travail minable, bâclée, je passe pour quoi moi ? Réprimanda-t-elle alors que Roxane la fixait énervée

Je … j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, dis-je sincèrement, je suis si fatiguée ses temps si

Ta gueule, m'ordonna-t-elle, tu crois que je me crève le cul à te payer des études pour me sortir de telles conneries ? Demanda-t-elle

Je … je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, dis-je en essayant de comprendre

Sans m'y attendre je reçus une gifle qui me fit lâcher mes feuilles au sol

Ne me réponds surtout pas Madison ! Dit-elle énervée

…, je baissais les yeux au sol alors que mes larmes me montaient rapidement et que Roxane commençait à sortir les crocs

Calme ton putain de chien ou je le ferai à ta place ! Dit-elle en se retournant alors que sa baguette était dans sa main

Calme toi Roxane, s'il te plait, demandai-je alors que les larmes trahissait mon calme. Roxane, s'il te plait, demandai-je à nouveau

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de lever sa baguette, Rogue arriva, il me regarda un moment avant de retourner son attention sur ma mère. Je ramassais mes feuilles en quatrième vitesse avant de prendre mon sac et de partir avec Roxane. Il me demanda de rester mais je n'avais aucune envie d'être au cœur des débats, de subir la méchanceté des sorciers encore une fois. Un débat dans lequel aucune réelle solution n'était trouvée.

Je m'étais réfugiée à l'extérieur du château, je ne savais pas où je m'aventurais réellement. J'avais trouvé un banc sur lequel je m'étais assise déposant mes affaires fixant un moment l'herbe, vidant mon esprit, ne pensant à rien.

Lorsque je levais les yeux, je remarquai une petite silhouette devant moi. C'était la fille que j'avais aidé avec ses amis. J'essuyais rapidement mes larmes avant de sourire.

Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète

Je vais très bien, c'est juste que je suis un peu malade, répondis-je alors que mes yeux rouges me trahissaient

Tu pleurais ? Demanda-t-elle

Non, bien sûr que non, répondis-je

Je voulais te présenter mes amis, dit-elle en s'écartant, voici Peter, lui c'est Teddy et moi Sophia

Et bien enchantée, dis-je en les saluant mon tour, moi c'est Madison et elle Roxane

Pour les saluer, elle aboya.

On a un cours de métamorphose, on doit y aller, dit-elle

N'allez pas arriver en retard à cause de moi, dis-je sincèrement, on se reverra peut-être ce soir

Tu viens à la fête toi aussi ? Demanda-t-elle

Oui, répondis-je en souriant alors que Rogue arrivait comme une furie. Je dois partir aussi


	18. Chapter 18

Je me levais et je me mise en route je ne voulais parler à personne. J'en avais tellement marre de me faire ridiculiser par tout le monde. Je voulais tellement retourner dans mon monde, ils étaient compréhensifs, je ne pleurais pas autant qu'ici. Alors que je courais il me stoppa rapidement avec sa baguette, j'étais dévisagée par les autres élèves qui me fixaient tellement étrangement, comme … comme un monstre. Pourquoi devais-je subir cela ?

Il me prit mon sac avant de m'entrainer avec lui. Nous arrivions dans ses appartements, où il me fit asseoir sur le sofa. Je ramenais mes jambes contre moi ravalant mes larmes … pas maintenant, me dis-je à moi-même, pas maintenant répétai-je à moi-même

Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de moi quand je sentis une présence proche de moi, trop proche

Madison, interpella-t-il doucement

Je suppose que vous allez vous aussi vous moquer de moi, dis-je faiblement. Tous les sorciers sont pareils vivement que je rentre chez moi !

Tu pourrais me regarder s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il toujours sur le même ton

…, je resserrais mon étreinte tout en fermant les yeux le plus fort possible

Il me força à le regarder par je ne savais quel moyen alors que je vis sa main brièvement, je fermais les yeux pour encaisser la douleur mais eu lieu de cela il m'essuya le visage avec un mouchoir avant de me le tendre

Je le fixais un moment avant de le prendre et me moucher. Il me tendit une tasse de thé que je pris volontiers. Je ne le comprenais pas … comparé aux autres … il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de me rappeler que les moldus étaient des gens inférieurs au sorcier

Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il était assis en face de moi

Oui, répondis-je en buvant le thé qu'il m'avait tendu

Elle ne t'a pas raté, dit-il en s'attardant sur ma joue.

Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, dis-je en plaçant ma joue sur épaule

Je ne suis pas là pour te faire pleurer, dit-il gentiment, ton sort m'intéresse

Parce que je suis toujours sous votre tutelle ? Demandai-je. L'unique raison qui pousserait un sorcier à vouloir me supporter, dis-je ironiquement

Tu te trompes, rectifia-t-il, tu es encore certes sous ma tutelle mais tu restes avant tout ma nièce et une enfant

J'ai 17 ans, elle est un peu grande l'enfant, dis-je en riant légèrement

Tu restes une enfant à mes yeux, dit-il en me faisant léviter un plateau de cookie

Je suis désolée pour mon comportement, dis-je sincèrement, vous savez quand vous étiez là

C'est à moi de m'excuser pour la gifle, tu avais parfaitement raison et j'ai très mal réagi, dit-il à son tour, l'infirmière m'a passé un savon si tu veux tout savoir

Vous vous êtes fait gronder, dis-je en réalisant que je souriais, la honte

Je l'ai accepté, dit-t-il sincèrement, je ne supporte pas te voir pleurer

Merci, dis-je sincèrement. Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour avoir gardé Roxane et l'avoir soigné

C'était la moindre des choses pour ce que je t'avais fait, dit-il gentiment

Je … je pourrais vous demander une faveur ? Demandai-je en regardant le fond de ma tasse

Bien sûr, dit-il gentiment

Je … je n'y arriverai pas seule, expliquai-je. Du moins pas pour le moment. Surtout que … que Roxane ne veut plus rester seule, moi cela ne me dérange pas mais elle, elle en a marre

Je suis ton tuteur Madison, dit-il sérieusement, vous êtes toutes les deux sous ma responsabilité. Bien sûr que j'accepte d'assumer mon rôle … mais Roxane devra accepter mes règles et assumer les conséquences si jamais elle les enfreint

Roxane a rarement tort vous savez … généralement chaque règle enfreint est justifié, dis-je en souriant

Je serai seul juge, dit-il en prenant une autre gorgée de thé, il n'est jamais très bon de me contrarié, je garde ma cane pour les grandes occasions

Aïe, dis-je en me souvenant de la douleur

Termines ton thé Madison, enfin Roxane, rectifia-t-il et va te reposer

On se sent bien, dis-je entre deux gorgées

C'est un ordre, je vous réveillerai pour le dîner de ce soir, ajouta-t-il

Je déposais ma tasse avant de me diriger vers sa chambre … je n'en revenais pas mes yeux, la chambre … enfin cette pièce qui était devenu ma chambre n'avait pas changé. Plus même, il l'avait aménagé. Il y avait des livres de droits, des livres de potions, des livres qui parlaient de la magie et même … même un coin pour Roxane.

J'étais réellement émue par son geste. Il avait été si compréhensif … comment pourrais-je réellement le remercier. Je déposais mess affaires, j'avais besoin d'un peu de repos, de beaucoup de repos. Il me restait 4 heures avant le dîner dont une heure pour me préparer.

Le sommeil que j'avais réussi à prendre me faisait beaucoup de bien, trop même. Mon corps, mon esprit était sous tension et le fait qu'il m'est mise à l'aise débloqua tout mon mal, je parlais du mal physique.

J'essaie de fermer les yeux mais mes muscles étaient drôlement tendus alors que je ruisselai de sueur et que je vomissais les potions ingurgitées. J'espérais que mon corps ne s'était pas habituer car ou qu'il ne le tolérait plus un truc du genre où je serai bien dans la merde. Je ne me sentais pas d'aller à ce stupide dîner mais j'avais une responsabilité qui ne pouvait être déchargé sur personne d'autre. Il me restait une heure à tuer, une heure à prier pour que cela passe. Je restais sur mon lit, fixant le plafond. Mais qu'est-ce que j'espérais un miracle ?

Je me souvenus que les potions étaient encore dans mon sac, il me restait une heure avant le dîner … mais j'y pense, je devais être à l'entrée de la salle de réception pour les accueillir. Ils voudront sûrement parler un peu du projet avant de pouvoir se désaltérer et passer le reste de la soirée avec les autres sorciers. Et puis le temps que la potion fasse effet, j'aurais largement le temps de me préparer.

Il m'en restait 3 que je bus d'une traite, au moins le goût avec un nez bouché, je ne l'avais pas senti. Un point positif.

Je sautais hors du lit … façon de parler, avec un corps comme le mien cela serait du suicide. Je sortis ma robe, elle était belle, une robe bustier grise avec une bande en dentelle noir au niveau de la taille à la poitrine, bien évidement quand je l'avais acheté je n'avais pas pensé que j'aurais des marques sur le dos. Elle était encore visible et d'un rouge assez vif encore. Je posais ma main sur mon épaule, elle ne me faisait plus souffrir autant mais je me rendais compte que je ne pourrais pas la porter sans m'exposer …

La soirée se fera finalement sans moi, je ne voulais pas voir la déception dans les yeux de ma mère. J'allais la décevoir une fois de plus et cette fois, je n'y pouvais pas grand-chose.

Même si je mettais mon écharpe, elle ne serait pas suffisamment grande pour tous les cacher. Je m'étais quand même habiller pour l'occasion, juste histoire de voir à quoi je ressemblais, juste pour voir mon reflet sourire dans une robe que je voulais porter. Je l'avais mise une fois pour la soirée d'inauguration du département de droit internationale à laquelle j'avais convié ma mère qui ne put pas venir. J'avais attendu 3h00 dans cette robe sous le froid avant que je n'abandonne cette idée de la voir débarquer. Je n'avais pas assisté à la fête non plus, j''étais rentrée et je m'étais saoulé au point de parler seule à moi-même. Un de mes pires souvenirs avec l'alcool. Quand on disait noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool l'expression je la comprenais mieux. Le lendemain, ce n'était pas avec mon chagrin que je me réveillais mais un furieux mal de tête qui me martelait le cerveau. J'avais picolé comme un trou ce jour-là …

Enfin bref … je l'aimais vraiment cette robe mais je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de la porter au final. Je la retirais enfilant mon éternel tee-shirt et mon jean alors que j'étais installée devant la cheminée une petite personne apparut devant moi avant de me saisir le bras. Je me retrouvais dans la salle qui grouillait de gens tous joliment habillé les uns que les autres … même Rogue était présent entouré de plusieurs personnes qui me dévisageait. Cela ne m'étonnait pas, il se demandait surement ce que faisait une moldu parmi eux. Ma mère était apparu derrière moi, m'empoigna avant de m'attirer hors de la salle de réception elle me conduit dans une petite pièce avant de me mettre face à elle

C'est quoi cette tenue ? Demanda-t-elle énervée

Je … je n'ai pas de robe adéquate, dis-je en baissant les yeux

Et tu te pointes ici dans cette tenue ? Demanda-t-elle énervée, tu ne cesseras jamais de me faire honte

Je … j'ai une robe mais … mais on voit mes cicatrices, expliquai-je, je ne voulais pas les montrer

Et alors ? Demanda-t-elle énervée, va la mettre petite idiote

Mais maman, protestai-je

Tu la fermes et tu la mets, ces cicatrices comme tu le dis si bien, tu les as mérité et prépares-toi à en avoir de nouvelle pour ton affront ! Abruti de moldu ! Dit-elle énervée

…, je la regardais un moment tristement mais mon temps de réaction fut assez lent

Mais c'est que tu te fiches de moi !

Elle me saisit de force avant de me forcer à me pencher sur la table.

Tu le cherches Madison, dit-elle en faisant siffler une chose dans l'air, je veux bien être gentille mais tu pousses ma tendre fille, tu pousses toujours et tout le temps, dit-elle en abattant cette chose sur mon dos. Tu ne fais aucun effort, ajouta-t-elle en la faisant jouer en rythme, tu es une vraie calamité ! Une enfant idiote incapable d'obéir à un simple ordre

Alors qu'elle continuait ses réprimandes, je pleurais à chaude larme. J'avais mal … tellement mal les anciennes n'avaient pas complétement guéri et les nouvelles sur les anciennes … une vraie torture.

Je pleurais et pour cette fois, elle n'avait rien fait pour cacher mes pleures mais moi, j'essayais de faire en sorte que personne ne m'entende en étouffant les larmes dans mon bras.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta elle me redressa avant de me pousser vers la sortie. Je ne saignais pas, mais mes marques étaient gonflées, elle était si douloureuse et elle voulait que m'affiche avec elle.

J'étais descendue, je passais un peu d'eau sur mon visage pour me rafraichir mais ma punition me faisait vraiment mal que je n'arrivais pas à me calmer vraiment. Dans le salon j'avais aperçu une bouteille d'alcool. Je le débouchais avant de la boire à la bouteille même. J'avais espéré que cela me calmerait mais rien, elle me faisait si souffrir.


	19. Chapter 19

Je tremblais de toute part à causes coups, je n'avais pas le temps pour me remettre il fallait que j'enfile cette robe. Au moment de la fermer le dos de ma robe appuyait sur mes marques et me faisaient repartir à nouveau. J'avais relevé mes cheveux, essayant de limiter les dégâts du mieux que je pouvais. J'avais les yeux rouges, et remplis de larmes, une soudaine vague de chaleur m'avait envahi mais je devais quand même assurer mes responsabilités. Je montais les escaliers avant prendre une grande respiration et de rentrer. Tout le monde me regarda, un jeune homme vient m'aborder avec un verre de champagne, j'en pris deux, un que je descendis rapidement et l'autre pour faire genre.

Ma mère à mon arrivé me sollicita alors que j'entendais beaucoup à mon sujet et surtout sur ce qui avait sur mon dos. Plus vite je faisais ce que j'avais à faire et plus vite je pourrais m'en aller. Je faisais toujours la traductrice avec le plus grand sourire. Si une larme venait à s'échapper, il me suffisait de pencher la tête en avant et de m'essuyer discrètement le visage

Je m'étais dirigée vers l'homme avec le champagne pour en prendre deux à nouveaux …avec un peu de chance en me bourrant la gueule, je tomberai dans un coma éthylique. Je devais déjà avoir dépassé les 0.2g autorisé, j'en étais à mon 3ème verre

Je commençais à avoir chaud et mon estomac me faisait tellement mal. J'avais du mal à rester debout sans divaguer. Alors que je devais faire le discours sur le pourquoi du dîner, je me mise à vomir sur l'estrade. Mon estomac n'avait pas supporté la masse d'alcool que j'avais ingurgité. Ma mère vint près de moi avant de me saisir par le bras et me fit monter les escaliers rapidement. Elle me balança sur le lit assez fort mais qu'importe, je me saisis de la bassine près du lit avant de vomir dedans à nouveau

Mais franchement, dit-elle en me fixant énervé

Je suis désolée maman, dis-je sincèrement

Tu viens de me mettre la honte petite idiote, dit-elle énervée, tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien, une petite idiote !

…, je gardais la tête baissée honteuse de mettre laissé embarquer par l'alcool dans une spirale infernale. Mon dos me faisait souffrir mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que je ressentais

Pour une fois que je te donnais l'occasion d'être fière de toi, pour une fois tu gâches toujours tout, enfant de malheur !

Je suis désolée, dis-je sincèrement

Elle continuait les réprimandes, je la voyais énervée, je la voyais déçue et cela m'affectait grandement. Elle fit apparaitre à nouveau une ceinture, je la vis me fixer férocement, elle n'allait pas m'épargner cette fois

Je déposais la bassine alors qu'elle se chargea de faire disparaitre ma robe. Je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements alors que je me plaçais sur le ventre. Mes larmes me montèrent rapidement, j'avais chaud, terriblement chaud et mal de partout.

Un coup tomba rapidement, puis un autre. Celle que j'avais eu précédemment était douloureuse, elle me faisait si mal … alors que j'attendais un autre coup tombé, une voix les interrompit. Je vis Rogue la retenir de justesse par le bras la fusillant du regard alors que je me cachais derrière les draps du lit. Je pleurais honteuse de moi de l'avoir déçu et aussi de me retrouver dans cette tenue

Si tu me le permets Victoria, commença-t-il en lui arrachant la ceinture des mains, je vais m'occuper de Madison personnellement

…, je les regardais alors que je tremblais de toute part.

Soit ! Tu as gagné cette fois Madison, bravo ! Dit-elle avant de repartir

Je me remise en position. Plus vite il aura commencé et plus vite je pourrais repartir chez moi. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de contrôler mes tremblements

Restes allongé ! Ordonna-t-il

L'attente était tellement longue, que faisait-il. Je m'étais relevée, enfilant ma robe. Je m'en irais, je ne voulais plus être punie, s'il vous plait, qu'on m'épargne pour cette fois. Alors que j'étais sur le point de franchir la porte, il réapparut.

…, je le regardais secouant la tête à nouveau, j'espérais qu'il aurait pitié de moi

Allonges toi, demanda-t-il, je vais te soigner ! Dit-il contre attente

Quoi ? Demandai-je surprise

Tu préfères qu'on le fasse à la maison ? Demanda-t-il, mais je doute que tu puisses réellement supporter la douleur qui te lacèrent la peau

Je … je ne suis pas punie ? Demandai-je les mains tremblant

Tu as des comptes à me rendre pour ceci ! Dit-il en me sortant les fioles qui avaient trainé sur le lit, tu vas rapidement comprendre pourquoi je suis le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard mais hors de question de te punir comme elle le fait, tu n'es pas un morceau de viande qu'on frappe pour se défouler, dit-il énervé

Si je vais être punie, alors autant continuer, répliquai-je sachant que mon calvaire n'était pas terminé

Cesse de dire des âneries et va t'allonger ! Ordonna-t-il

Je me mise doucement sur le lit avant de sentir ma robe disparaitre. Une chose assez froide s'étalait sur ma peau meurtrie, cela faisait du bien. Mes os qui semblaient s'être fait marqué au fer rouge c'était relativement soulagé ainsi que ma peau. Il fit apparaitre un tee-shirt et un pantalon pyjama

Je l'avais enfilé alors qu'il avait une expression assez sévère sur son visage. Je n'étais pas d'humeur, je voulais juste me terrer dans un trou de souris et ne jamais me relever

Tu ne comptes pas te justifier ? Demanda-t-il en me collant les fioles sous le nez

Je n'ai rien à dire, dis-je sur le même ton

Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? Demanda-t-il

Je m'expliquai partant de la gifle, passant par la lettre de ma mère et finir par les potions sans étiquettes

Tu te fiches de moi ? Demanda alors qu'il s'assombri

Il n'y a pas de quoi faire un fromage, j'ai accompli ce que je devais faire … presque ! Dis-je

Madison ! Cria-t-il. Il ne t'est pas venu l'esprit d'aller voir un médecin ou mieux de me demander de te soigner !

Je n'ai rien fait de mal, dis-je sérieusement alors que lui voyait-le mal partout

Tu as pris des potions périmées pour te soigner, hurla-t-il

Et alors ? Demandai-je sur le même ton. Je ne vois pas ce qui dérange ! Dis-je sur le même ton que lui alors que je sentais la moutarde me monter au nez

Ces maudites potions ont aggravé ton état de santé ! Dit-il énervé ne cachant plus son énervement

Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, dis-je avec nonchalance. Elle le savait et elle ne m'a rien dit ! De quel droit pouvez-vous vous prévaloir pour me gronder si ma propre mère ne l'a pas fait, lâchai-je avec dédain alors qu'il eut un mouvement de recule

JE NE SUIS PAS TA MERE ! Cria-t-il, regarde dans quel état tu es !

ELLE NE M'A RIEN DIT ! Argumentai-je, JE N'AI RIEN FAIT DE MAL !

TU AS AGRAVE TON ETAT DE SANTE PETITE IDIOTE ! Cracha-t-il énervé

A QUI LA FAUTE ? Demandai-je, JE ME PORTAI BIEN AVANT VOTRE FOUTU ARRIVE DANS MA PUTAIN DE VIE ! Dis-je en me levant énervé

Il me fixa un moment désolé mais n'en démordait pas sur mon comportement

Je ne suis pas celui le plus apte à te faire prendre conscience de ton comportement mais tu n'avais pas à aggraver plus les choses ! Ajouta-t-il tristement

Elle ne m'a pas grondé, dis-je en changeant de sujet, voyant que je venais de mettre les pieds dans les plats

Si la petite Emilie prenait des potions périmées, quel serait ta réaction ? Demanda-t-il soudainement

Ça ne risque pas d'arrivé, elle n'est pas sorcière, dis-je en fixant le plafond

Réponds-moi ! Ordonna-t-il

…, je le fixai, grinçant des dents

Alors ? Demanda-t-il qui s'impatientait

Je l'aurai peut-être grondé ! Marmonnai-je

Donc on a établi que tu avais un cerveau mais que tu ne savais pas t'en servir, dit-il sarcastiquement, de surcroit tu as bu !

…, je le fixai que pouvait ton rajouter à cela

Tu as quelque chose à rajouter avant que je ne décide de ton sort ? Demanda-t-il toujours froidement

…, je baissais les yeux

Tu es consignée jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu auras un essai de six pieds à rendre sur les effets des potions périmés, un autre sur ton comportement et ce que tu aurais dû faire et six pieds de « prendre des potions périmés est dangereux. Ce comportement inqualifiable aurait pu mettre ma vie en danger et avoir des effets indésirables irréversibles d'où l'importance de demander à une personne qualifier si l'on ne sait pas soit même ou si l'on a des doutes. », j'écarquillais les yeux devant la liste … elle me paraissait méga longue. Tu devras récurer tous les chaudrons des 5èmes années et tu recevras 20 coups de canes ! Termina-t-il mais je me doutais bien que je n'allai pas m'en sortir indemne de cette situation

Je restais sur mon lit, lui me regardait toujours avec un regard sévère. J'étais honteuse de moi, je fichai toujours tout par terre … j'avais une chance de faire mes preuves mais j'avais tout gâché comme toujours. En levant les yeux, je le vis avec sa fameuse cane en main. Je l'avais mérité, il était normal qu'il termine ce que ma mère avait commencé


	20. Chapter 20

Je m'étais retournée avant de sentir mon pantalon et mes sous-vêtements se faire la malle. Les coups tombaient et moi je me remémorai la scène à laquelle j'eus droit. Pourquoi je m'obstinai à vouloir toujours la satisfaire alors que j'échouais toujours.

Contrairement à d'habitude, mes larmes coulaient mais je ne faisais pas tout le tintouin habituelle, à quoi bon ? J'étais le vilain petit canard, autant les laisser te rappeler ce que tu étais réellement.

Je m'étais assise difficilement, fixant le sol comme un petit chien qu'on abandonnait sur le bord d'une route.

A quoi tu penses ? Demanda-t-il m'interrompant dans mes pensées

A quoi bon ? Demandai-je, je ne suis qu'une bonne à rien

Madison, commença-t-il en s'asseyant près de moi, regardes-moi

…, je levais les yeux et lui essuya mes larmes

Je sais que tu es malheureuse pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, dit-t-il en effaçant à nouveau mes larmes, si je t'ai puni c'est que j'ai jugé ton comportement dangereux, c'est terminé maintenant

…, je pris une grande respiration laissant mes larmes couler

Je sais que tout est embrouillé pour l'instant mais je t'aime énormément, dit-il en me prenant contre lui

Vous êtes bien le seul, dis-je en souriant légèrement alors qu'au fond ce n'était pas ça

Tu as aussi Roxane et ta maman, elle est dure avec toi mais son amour pour toi est grand, c'est juste qu'elle n'arrive pas à le montrer, expliqua-t-il

Peut-être, répondis-je tristement

Il posa sa main sur ma joue avant de me ramener dans ma chambre que se situait dans les cachots. J'étais montée à coté de Roxane qui me fixait, elle était toujours si mignonne.

Rogue était réapparu avec une quantité de fiole en main … pourquoi faire ? Il me tendit une qu'il m'ordonna de boire entièrement, une autre pareille. Comparé aux potions que je buvais, le goût était vraiment plus prononcé, c'était dégueulasse. J'en bu encore deux comme çà. Il m'avait couvert et éteignit la lumière pour que je puisse me reposer. Je devais avouer que cela faisait vraiment du bien, beaucoup de bien.

Quand mes cauchemars commençaient à me hantaient, je pouvais sentir la présence de Roxane qui posait sa petite patte sur mon visage avant de se coucher près de moi. Elle était si prévenante, je la préserverais du mieux que je pouvais. Je me l'étais jurée.

J'étais restée au lit 3 jours, trois jours à devoir boire des mixtures plus dégueulasse les unes que les autres, 3 jours à devoirs faire mes punitions du moins celle que j'avais à écrire, 3 jours à devoir expliquer en quoi c'était mal d'avoir agi sous l'impulsivité … en gros trois jours de trop !

Il me traitait comme une enfant de 5 ans alors que j'en avais 17 ! Mes vacances de toussaints étaient merveilleusement stimulantes dans un lit. Il ne restait que 5 jours avant la reprise de cours et je n'avais pas encore remis mon nez dans mes cahiers.

Le quatrième jour j'avais commencé à frotter le fond des chaudrons de potions, j'essuyais sarcasme sur sarcasme … je commençais à comprendre pourquoi il était le prof le plus craint de Poudlard. Il était détestable, une vraie terreur je ne savais pas ce que j'attendais pour lui balancer mon code dans la figure pour le faire taire une fois pour toute.

J'effectuais ma tâche avec un élève qui devait disséquer un tonneau de crapaud … c'était répugnant et lui aussi n'échappait pas au remarque du professeur de potion. J'attaquais mon dernier chaudron que je brossais comme une forcenée avec mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, j'étais coupée du monde. Les two-mix que j'avais entendus dans Détective Conan étaient très entrainant, j'adorais.

J'avais une manie, dans mes tâches, je chantais. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, ma voix de sauterelle résonnait dans la pièce toute entière, l'élève présent me regardait et riait sans vraiment ce cacher. Je terminais mon dernier chaudron, il scintillait. Il fallait de l'huile de coude mais j'y étais parvenue en une journée de travail. J'étais tellement épuisée que je me laissais tomber sur la chaise. Il me fit apparaitre une collation qui ressemblait plus à un goûter … je me demandais s'il croyait vraiment que j'étais une gosse.

Le verre de chocolat chaud et la part de gâteau ne me déplut pas. Je ne pouvais pas manger devant le gosse … il avait l'air alléché par l'odeur.

Tu en veux ? Demandai-je en le fixant

Je … euh … merci, dit-il en s'approchant

Son professeur me fixait un moment, il ouvrit la bouche mais la ferma aussitôt après que je lui lançais un mauvais regard.

Je m'étais installée à ma table avant de sortir mes affaires de cours, il était grand temps pour moi de me remettre le nez dans les cahiers. J'avais divisé le gâteau en deux, et verser le chocolat chaud dans un second verre. Il s'installa reconnaissant de ma part. Alors que je lisais un cas pratique il se saisit de la feuille

Qu'est-ce ? Demanda-t-il curieux

Un cas pratique, un exercice juridique, expliquai-je

Tu travailles au ministère de la magie ? Demanda-t-il curieux

Je … non, je suis à Oxford, dis-je en baissant subitement les yeux

Tu n'es pas une sorcière ? Demanda-t-il

Je suis la petite nièce du professeur Rogue, dis-je en prenant une gorgée de chocolat, mais je suis née moldue

Cool, et c'est dure ? Demanda-t-il curieux

La vie de moldue n'est pas très différente de celle des sorciers, expliquai-je surprise

Non ton travail, dit-il en regardant mon livre

Tu veux m'aider ? J'ai un oral à préparer, dis-je contente qu'il le prenne bien

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Demanda-t-il

Choisi un cas parmi eux et je vais le défendre et toi démolir mes arguments. Tous sont notés sur ses feuilles, expliquai-je

Il n'avait pas choisi le sujet le plus facile, j'étais contente de pouvoir initier quelques brebis égarées à ma discipline.

Je commençais ma plaidoirie alors que lui exposait avec brio les contres arguments, j'avais toujours du mal à rebondir mais son envie me donnait mon tour envie de ne pas lui laisser le dernier mot, je prenais ses arguments les exposant à mon tour mais en les tournant à mon avantage. Cela dura une bonne partie de l'après-midi, il était soi-disant censé disséquer des tonneaux entiers de crapaud, le voilà qui m'aider à travailler.

Mon temps de travail était terminé et son tendre professeur nous envoya manger. J'étais toujours punie et même si je ne l'avais pas été, cela aurait été dans ma chambre comme toujours entourée de bonne cochonnerie … enfin je mangerais ce que qu'on me donnera. Nous nous séparâmes à l'intersection, celle qui menait au hall d'entrée et l'autre qui menait à ma chambre. J'avais à peine fait deux pas qu'il me retint à nouveau

Tu vas où ? Demanda-t-il surpris

Dans ma chambre, répondis-je en toute logique

Tu ne manges pas ? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton

Dans ma chambre, répondis-je surprise de sa question

Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Demanda-t-il

Je suis une moldue, je n'ai déjà pas le droit d'être ici, je suis bénéficiaire d'une dérogation, expliquai-je, il ne faut pas non plus abuser, c'est une école de sorcellerie les gens comme moi n'ont leurs places que pour servir et acquiescer devant les sorciers comme dirait ma mère … commençai-je déçu de ne pas partager un vrai repas. De toute façon j'ai l'habitude des repas solidaires et j'ai du travail

Je ne suis pas d'accord, commença-t-il en me regardant tristement, je … toute l'école à entendu ce que tu as fait pour Sophia, tu as fait ce qu'aucun élève n'avait fait avant et on est tous admiratif, avoua-t-il. Toutes les maisons des différentes années voudraient vraiment te connaitre !

Je suis moi-même victime de discrimination en venant dans ce monde, avouai-je dans ce monde. Se sentir piétiner par un adulte fait très mal et on en prend un coup généralement en devenant soi-même adulte, expliquai-je, je ne voulais pas qu'elle en souffre plus tard et personne ne devrait être traité comme cela !

Mais tu n'avais pas le faire, expliqua-t-il, tu as quand même pris sa défense

Je n'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste, dis-je en souriant, ce n'est pas un exploit, tu devrais aller manger maintenant petit

J'ai 13 ans, dit-il outrer

Et moi 17, dis-je fière, alors obéit, dis-je en souriant fière de mi

Je m'étais remise en route, mon sourire s'effaça une fois à l'abri des regards … je ne me voilais pas la face. Nous vivions dans deux mondes différents, lui était sorcier et moi moldu. Il était gentil mais cela s'arrêtait à là. Inutile pour lui de subir les moqueries habituelles sur les moldus.

J'arrivais enfin dans ma chambre où Roxane m'attendait. Après l'avoir servi, je m'installai sur le lit, je n'avais pas vraiment faim, en fait, je n'avais guère d'appétit. Autant commencer son travail. Au final je m'étais endormie sur le bureau, épuisée par la journée de récurage que j'avais eu en guise de punition. J'avais vu une ombre me border mais je rêvais sûrement. Qui allait me border et puis je n'avais plus 5 ans … même à cette âge j'avais pris mes responsabilités pour ne plus pleurer

* * *

**A la prochaine**


End file.
